The Clow Legacy
by sasukec64
Summary: 52 cartas por capturar, podrán los 4 protagonistas capturarlas todas? solo sabrán si leen / un poder oculto en Tomoyo.. será revelado una misión q cumplir un objetivo claro amores prohibidos.12vo capitulo pronto, agradesco lean y dejen reviews by: Eriol
1. Chapter 1

Viejos conocidos

Declaimer: Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece, solo lo usamos con fin de entretenimiento, y no para tener alguna clase de beneficio.

Summary: Que si Sakura y Shaoran se conocieron en el funeral de la madre de ella? Que pasara cuando se reencuentren?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 0: Prologo.

Era un dia tormentoso... para muchos un dia de lluvia mas... para otros un nuevo inicio... pero para otros un fin...

Se encontraban en un cementerio, el dia no podia ser mas deprimente para las personas ahi reunidas.

Acababa de morir una persona muy querida por muchos...

La gente ya se estaba dispersando por el lugar y al final solo quedaron 3 personas, un hombre, una niña pequeña y un niño mas grande.

La pequeña de 6 años se inclino con curiosidad hacia la lapida.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto

1967-1994

"Nunca te olvidaremos, siempre permanceras dentro de nuestros corazones"

De tu esposo, hijos, padres y abuelos

-Papi?- pregunto la pequeña, levantando la cabeza, era una niña de lindos ojos verde esmeralda, y cabello castaño claro.

-Que pasa hija?- le pregunto un hombre alto y de pelo tambien castaño. Se le veia profundamente triste.

-Papi, mami esta ahi dentro?- le pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad.

-Si, Saku... ella esta ahi dentro...- le dijo entrecortadamente.

-Y por que no sale?- pregunto, pero al no obtener respuesta se volvio -Por que lloras papi?

-Sakura!! mama ya no va a regresar!!- exclamo su hermano exasperado. El tenia el cabello negro, identico al de su madre, y ojos cafes.

-Que quieres decir?- murmuro ella es shock.

-Touya!!- le reprendio su padre.

-Tarde o temprano se tenia que entrar papa!! Tenia que saber que ella esta muerta…- termino el niño bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos por los que se escapaban lagrimas.

-No es cierto… no puede ser…- exclamo Sakura, y salio corriendo perdiendose entre las lapidas.

-Sakura!!- oyo que gritaban a lo lejos, pero ella segui corriendo lo mas que podia.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no sabia en donde se encontraba…

-Y ahora que voy a hacer?- murmuro para si asustada -mamita… donde estas…?

Lagrimas salian sin control alguno de sus ojitos, su mami ya no regresaria.

-Disculpa… pero que haces aquí pequeña?- oyo que le llamaban.

Levanto la cabeza y frente a ella habia una mujer de pelo negro y de piel muy blanca, junto a un pequeño niño, como de su edad, de pelo castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos ámbar.

-Pequeña?- le cuestiono de nuevo la mujer.

-Etto… si…- le respondió sonrojandose -Es que… me perdi…

-Como se llaman tus papas?

-Mi mami esta muerta…- murmuro ella, y la mujer la oyo perfectamente -Y mi papi, se llama Fuji…

-Fujitaka?- le pregunto mirándola cuidadosamente.

-Si… como lo supo?

-Es que venimos a verlo, ven conmigo, pequeña.

Avanzaron por buen rato, hasta que los encontraron. La mujer se acerco hasta una banca cercana.

-Shaoran, quedense aquí sentados- le pidio al niño castaño -Ya regreso.

-Si, madre…

Ella fue hasta el padre de Sakura, dejándolos solos.

-Hola Fujitaka- saludo.

-Hola Ieran… gracias por venir.

Con Sakura y Shaoran…

Hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo.

-Como te llamas?- le pregunto mirándolo.

-Shaoran Li, y tu?

-Sakura Kinomoto

-Ah… y que hacías sola?

-Es que… mi mami murió… y no sabia que hacer… quería estar sola… pero me perdi…- explico bajando su cabeza.

-Mi papá murió hace poco… me sentía muy triste por que ya no lo veía… pero se que dondequiera que este… esta bien, y que nos esta cuidando a todos desde arriba…

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio que el tenia una mirada llena de nostalgia.

-Eso fue muy lindo…- le dijo sonriéndole.

El se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Estas rojo!

-No es cierto!

-Que si!!

-Que no!!

-Que si!!

-No!!

-Bien, tu ganas!! Pero con una condición- le aviso.

-Cual?

-Seamos amigos- le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

-De acuerdo- también le sonrió.

Horas después… en la casa de los Kinomoto…

-Bien, ya nos vamos, Fujitaka- le dijo Leran.

-Gracias por venir, Ieran- le agredió el.

-No hay de que Fujitaka- le sonrió -Shaoran! Hora de irnos!!

Se oyeron pasos bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-Ya estoy listo, mama- le dijo.

-Adiós, Shaoran!!- exclamo Sakura abrazándolo.

-Jejeje- rió el -Adiós Sakura!!- le dijo regresándole el abrazo- Cuídate mucho, amiga.

-Tu también, amigo.

Ambos adultos veían esto sonrientes, pero Touya miraba eso con malos ojos desde un sillón.

-Adiós!!!- les despidieron al verlos subir a un auto negro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un reencuentro de viejos amigos.

Durante 4 años, shaoran y sakura siguieron sus vidas, aunque ellos se comuicaban por cartas, como buenos amigos, Shaoran se mudó a Japón, y para su sorpresa estaba en el mismo colegio que Sakura. Llegando a su nuevo colegio...

- bien, parece que he llegado - dice Shaoran.

- ¡Shaoran! – llama Sakura (y lo abraza) –

- te extrañé mucho Shaoran – dice Sakura –

- yo también te extrañé Sakura – dice Shaoran –

- ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías, pudiste haberme informado en una carta?? – lo reprime Sakura.

- bueno es que quería darte una sorpresa pero veo que tu me sorprendiste- dice Shaoran.

(Suena la campana)

- vamos a clases Shaoran te llevaré - dice Sakura – (arrastrándole por la mano).

De la nada aparece Tomoyo...

- hola Sakura ¿quien es ese chico? – pregunta Tomoyo curiosa...

- Es cierto, Shaoran te presento a mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo el es Shaoran Li – dice Sakura.

- mucho gusto - dicen ambos

Entran al salón y ven clase todo el día...

Al salir están Sakura y Shaoran hablando en el patio.

- ¿y que me cuentas de estos años Sakura? –pregunta Shaoran.

- Pues nada todo te lo he dicho en las cartas, excepto... – dice Sakura

en ese momento el cielo se oscurece y un rayo cae sobre ellos.

Sakura transforma tiempo su báculo y desvía el rayo con el poder de la carta "the wind".

- ¿eres la nueva card captor verdad Sakura? Puedo sentir tu presencia mágica desde esta mañana – dice Shaoran.

- ¿cómo puedes sentir mi aura mágica? – pregunta Sakura.

- soy descendiente del mago Clow y poseo magia – dice Shaoran.

- Tomoyo sal de detrás del árbol, ya te vi – dice Shaoran.

- ohhhh – dice Tomoyo sorprendida.

- también sabes sobre los card captor verdad Tomoyo?

- si, Sakura me dijo – dice Tomoyo.

En ese momento sale Kerberos (Kero).

- Sakura, es la carta thunder –

- ¿acaso ese muñeco de felpa habló? – pregunta shaoran.

- no soy un muñeco mocoso – dice Kero

Thunder vuelve a atacar y esta vez shaoran resulta herido.

- ¡Shaoran! – exclama Sakura

Shaoran intenta levantarse pero el rayo lo debilito mucho y se desmaya.

- nadie le hace eso a mi Shaoran – dice sakura sonrojada.

Sakura atrapa a thunder, con wind formando unas cadenas de viento.

Thunder intenta escapar pero es inútil...

- vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces ¡carta clow! – dice sakura

thunder es transformado en una carta y vuela hasta la mano de sakura...

- shaoran!! – dice sakura, corriendo hacia él.

Sakura nota que shaoran está muy herido, y que tiene mucha fiebre, Tomoyo sale de detrás del árbol y llama a una ambulancia.

Luego de un par de horas shaoran despierta en casa de Sakura...

- que rayos me pasó-dice shaoran... el intenta levantarse pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

- shaoran no te levantes, aún estás débil y todavía tienes fiebre – dice sakura colocando le un paño mojado a shaoran en la frente.

Shaoran se acuesta de nuevo...

- shaoran perdóname todo fue mi culpa, me distraje y Thunder te lastimó... – dice sakura llorando.

- no te culpes sakura, solo fue algo que pasó ... no fue tu culpa – dice sonriendo shaoran.

- gracias shaoran – dice sakura mirando a los ojos a shaoran.

Cuando sakura voltea se da cuenta que Tomoyo ya estaba en la puerta viéndolo todo...

- ¡que romántico! – dice Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos...

- ¡Tomoyo! – le grita sakura sonrojada..

en ese momento llega Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura..

- que hace ese mocoso aquí – dice Touya.

- Shaoran no es un mocoso y se quedará aquí hasta que yo quiera – dice sakura molesta.

- como quieras monstruo – dice Touya a Sakura, mientras sale de la habitación.

Sakura solo ve shaoran dormir tiernamente. Sakura y Tomoyo agarran una silla cada una y se sientan para cuidar a shaoran.

Un par de horas pasaron y shaoran despierta. Tomoyo ya se había ido a su casa y sakura se quedó dormida en la silla cuidando a shaoran.

- creo que ya es hora de irme – dice shaoran.

Shaoran agarra sus cosas y se va de la casa... sakura despierta 15 minutos mas tarde dándose cuenta de que shaoran ya se ha ido..

- shaoran?? – dice sakura, ella sale a la sala donde encuentra una nota de shaoran.

"querida sakura gracias por tus cálidos cuidados, eres una niña muy dulce nos veremos en la escuela mañana.

Att: Shaoran Li..."

Sakura termina de leer la nota poniéndose roja y regresa a su habitación.

Al regresar Kero ya estaba comiendo dulces...

Kero: por fin ese mocoso se fue...

- no le digas mocoso – dice sakura tranquilamente mientras se acuesta en su cama a mirar la televisión...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: un día de campo.

Camino a la escuela shaoran se halla perdidos en sus pensamientos recordando como sakura lo cuidó ayer... con aquella calidez y cariño.

- sakura – dice suspirando shaoran.

Shaoran llega a su salón de clases, Sakura se encontraba hablando con sus amigas cuando vio a shaoran entrar.

- Shaoran!! – exclama sakura mientras abraza a shaoran.

- konichiwa (hola) sakura-chan – dice shaoran.

-como te sientes hoy?? – pregunta Sakura...

- muy bien gracias a ti – dice Shaoran...

De la nada aparece Tomoyo... asustando a Sakura y Shaoran..

- konichiwa, que hacen'? – pregunta Tomoyo.

- eh nada, nada – dicen ambos.

El profesor llega y todos toman asiento...

Bien muchachos hoy veremos la estructura de los aviones...

- ¿qué? – dicen todos extrañados.

Otro profesor entra y dice: marius tu clase en el siguiente salón.

- el profesor sale corriendo hacia el otro salón...

- bien alumnos hoy repasaremos las tablas de multiplicar... – dice el profesor.

- ahhh – dicen todos aliviados..

ven clase y al salir ...

- Sakura!!! - le llama shaoran.

- si, dime shaoran – responde sakura.

- eh te gustaría ir a un día de campo conmigo?? – pregunta shaoran.

- por supuesto – dice sakura.

- perfecto será hoy a las 5 – dice shaoran, mientras se aleja.. adiós sakura...

- matta ne (hasta pronto) shaoran!! Dice sakura...

- sakura – dice Tomoyo – que emocionante tu primera cita... –

- de que hablas Tomoyo, no es una cita... – dice sakura

- Shaoran te invitó a comer con el, eso es una cita acéptalo .. – dice Tomoyo.

- como quieras Tomoyo – dice sakura.

Sakura llega muy contenta a su casa..

- ya llegué hermano – dice sakura

- ¿por qué tan alegre monstruo? – pregunta Touya.

- no soy un monstruo – grita sakura pisándole el pié a Touya...

- a no?? Y eso que fue – pregunta Touya.

- déjame en paz – dice sakura mientras sube a su alcoba...

- Kero ya llegué – dice sakura... mientras busca ropa para cambiarse

- hola sakurita, por que te cambias...?? – pregunta curioso Kero ...

- voy a salir Kero – dice sakura

- bien pero no te tardes y tráeme dulces – dice Kero

- esta bien, matta ne Kero – se despide sakura...

Sakura llega al parque para reunirse con Shaoran, para el día de campo..

- Shaoran!!!! Ya llegué – dice Sakura.

- Sakura!!! Que bien, bueno comamos – dice Shaoran.

Shaoran levanta se agarra el costado, aún le dolía por el accidente de ayer...

- Shaoran!!! Estas bien?? – pregunta sakura.

- si sakura tranquila.. – dice shaoran...

- Sakura y Shaoran comen, sin saber que Tomoyo los observaba detrás de un árbol...

En ese preciso momento, Kero aparece

- Sakura!! – la llama Kero.

- Kero que haces aquí'? – pregunta sakura.

- tardaste demasiado y además sentí la presencia de una carta clow – dice Kero

- una carta clow?? – dice Shaoran.

- que rayos haces con el mocoso sakura?? – dice Kero.

- yo no soy ningún mocoso, muñeco de felpa – dice Shaoran.

- a quién le dices muñeco de felpa?? – dice molesto Kero.

De pronto una rama del árbol atrapa a Tomoyo.

- Ayuda – grita Tomoyo.

- es la carta árbol – dice shaoran.

Shaoran desenfunda su espada y ataca al la carta clow, pero esta logra darle un golpe y debido a su condición por la pelea de ayer shaoran estaba muy débil para seguir peleando...

Sakura recoge la espada de Shaoran, y atraviesa el corazón del árbol (el tallo principal), liberando a Tomoyo...

- Shaoran estas bien?? – pregunta Sakura.

- si, solo un poco lastimado – sonríe Shaoran.

- por cierto Tomoyo, que hacías detrás del árbol??? – pregunta Shaoran.

- pues...pues...observando ese romántico momento – dice Tomoyo (con estrellas en los ojos)

(Shaoran y Sakura caen, con una gotita en la cabeza)

- como sea, comamos – dice Shaoran – quieres comer Tomoyo?? Y tu Kero???

- por supuesto shaoran, gracias – dice Tomoyo...

- yo también... – dice Kero.

Los 4 comen y al final del día regresan a sus casas...

Sakura llega a casa...

- sakura, donde estabas?? – Pregunta Fujitaka el padre de Sakura.

- eh... pues...un amigo me invito a un día de campo... – dice nerviosa Sakura...

- excelente me gustaría conocerlo – dice Fujitaka.

- claro papá, un día lo traeré a casa para que lo conozcas... – dice Sakura

Mientras Tomoyo...

- Sakura y Shaoran se ven lindos juntos – dice Tomoyo mientras ve unas fotos que tomó en el día de campo...

- algún día encontraré a ese alguien especial como Sakura encontró a Shaoran... – suspira Tomoyo – me pregunto cuando será...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Los sentimientos de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo despierta abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, hoy debía ir a clases, ella sentía que algo pasaría hoy, pero no sabía exactamente que sería...

Ella se vistió y desayunó... dio gracias a Dios por la comida, y partió rumbo a la escuela...

Como es costumbre Tomoyo fue la primera en llegar a la escuela, estaba vacía, se dirigió a su salón de clases y dejó sus cosas...

Luego de un tiempo los alumnos empezaron a llegar:

- Tomoyo!! – le llamó su mas querida amiga Sakura.

- Sakura!! Como estás?? – dice Tomoyo.

- excelente Tomoyo...¿por qué sonríes? – pregunta Sakura curiosa.

- es que siento que algo especial va a pasar hoy... – responde sonriente Tomoyo.

En ese instante Shaoran entra al salón...

- hola chicas... – dice Shaoran.

- konichiwa (hola) – dicen Tomoyo y Sakura.

- ¿cómo te sientes? – Pregunta Sakura.

- muy bien gracias – dice Shaoran...

El profesor llega, y les da una noticia a sus alumnos...

- Alumnos les tengo una noticia, un nuevo estudiante ha llegado desde Inglaterra... pasa por favor – dice el profesor.

- buenos días mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa – dice el nuevo estudiante...

Tomoyo Queda atónita de solo verlo, su corazón se aceleró y empezó a temblar.

- Tomoyo? Estás bien? Estás actuando algo extraña – dice Sakura.

- (voz temblorosa) si ...es...toy, bien... es solo algo repentino... – dice nerviosa Tomoyo.

- bien Eriol siéntate junto a la señorita Daidouji... – dice el profesor.

Eriol se sienta y mira a Tomoyo...

- Soy Eriol, como te llamas??... – pregunta Eriol

- yo soy Tomoyo, mucho gusto – responde Tomoyo mas calmada.

- el gusto es mío – dice Eriol y le besa la mano.. provocando que Tomoyo se ponga roja...

Sakura y Shaoran sonrieron al ver ese romántico momento...

Estaban viendo clases, el profesor ordenó que formaran grupos de 4 alumnos... Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo se unieron..

- falta uno ... – dice Shaoran..

- invitemos a Eriol... les parece – dice Sakura.

- claro, podremos conocerlo – responde Shaoran.

- ¡Eriol! Únete a nosotros... – dice Sakura.

- Por supuesto... – responde Eriol.

- Señorita Daidouji que sorpresa... – dice cordialmente Eriol.

- hola Eriol, ellos son mis amigos... Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li... – dice Tomoyo.

- mucho gusto Sakura... – dice Eriol besándole la mano "cordialmente". Sakura se sonrojó, provocándole a Shaoran un ataque de celos, (se puso lo mas rojo posible).

- mucho gusto Li.. – dice Eriol dándole la mano a Shaoran...

- si, por supuesto... – dice Shaoran (aún celoso).

Los ahora 4 protagonistas (Eriol forma parte de los personajes principales), terminan su clase y salen a descanso...

Sakura invitó a Eriol a comer con ellos (desde ahora pondré a Eriol con ellos jaja ) , y cuando están comiendo...

- ¿quién eres?,puedo sentir tu aura mágica – dice Shaoran.

- si, yo también la siento – dice Sakura... (ambos en tono desafiante jaja).

Tomoyo como no posee magia, solo quedó atónita escuchándolos... ( pobre jaja).

- yo también pude sentir su magia, ¿Sakura eres la Card Captor, cierto? – dice Eriol.

- si soy yo, pero dinos ¿quién eres? – pregunta firmemente Sakura.

- soy la reencarnación del Mago Clow... – dice Eriol... (dejando a Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran sorprendidos).

- su reencarnación??? – dice Shaoran.

- increíble... – dice Tomoyo.

- pues si señorita Daidouji... veo que no posees magia verdad?? – pregunta Eriol.

- pues... no Eriol – responde Tomoyo – yo solo grabo las aventuras de Sakura y Shaoran, y además diseño sus trajes...( estrellas en sus ojos ).

(Sakura, Shaoran y hasta Eriol... caen con una gotita en la cabeza)..

- bueno debo informarles que vine a Japón para ayudarles con la captura de cartas... sentí que se liberaron... entonces vine... – dice Eriol.

En ese momento, sienten la presencia de una carta clow...

- esa presencia... ¡una carta clow! – dice Eriol.

- es cierto también puedo sentirlo – dice Sakura y Shaoran.

Los 4 protagonistas (se oye genial no?? "Los 4" jaja) avanzan rápido dentro del colegio para encontrar a todos dormidos...

Un extraño polvo, había caído sobre ellos... Tomoyo empieza a mostrar señales de sueño y cae dormida en brazos de Eriol (lindo no?? En brazos de Eriol jaja).

- Señorita Daidouji... me oye'? – dice Eriol.

- Rayos, esto solo puede ser obra de la carta sueño – dice Shaoran.

- debemos encontrarla antes de que todos en la ciudad quedemos dormidos – dice preocupada Sakura.

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, no cayeron dormidos por su magia que los protege, pero eso no duraría mucho...

- debemos atraparla rápido – dice Sakura, quedándose dormida...

- Sakura!! – dice Shaoran mientras agarra a Sakura que se iba cayendo...

- no estas en condiciones de pelear así, solo duerme con Tomoyo... Eriol y yo, nos encargaremos... – dice Shaoran...

Eriol y Shaoran... llevaron a Tomoyo y Sakura (cada quien con su chica correspondiente jaja) a la enfermería para que durmieran... luego partieron en busca de la carta...

- donde estará esa carta Eriol?? –

- no lo sé Li... debemos sentir su presencia...

Ambos se concentraron, y la sintieron en el piso superior... cuando fueron encontraron al hada "sueño"...

- ahí está Eriol debemos capturarla... – dice Shaoran.

- vamos Li – dice Eriol.

La carta los atacó con su polvo... pero Shaoran usó su elemento viento...

- viento ven a mí – dice Shaoran.

Shaoran disperso el polvo, mientras Eriol uso un conjuro cerrar todas las ventanas y salidas posibles...

- no tienes escapatoria, ¡Ahora Eriol! – grita Shaoran

- carta creada por Clow, regresa a tu forma original... por orden de Eriol reencarnación de tu creador... ¡Carta Clow!.

La carta regresó a su forma original de carta... y voló hasta la mano de Eriol... (como ya ha pasado antes con Sakura jaja).

- toma Li, dásela a Sakura cuando despierte... debo irme – dice Eriol.

- pero Eriol, tu la capturaste... porque se la das a Sakura...?? – cuestiona Shaoran.

- Sakura es la destinada a ser la nueva dueña de las cartas nosotros solo debemos ayudarla...no crees?? – dice Eriol (de una forma seria pero genial).

- claro gracias Eriol – dice Shaoran.

Sakura y Tomoyo despiertan y ven a Shaoran sentado en una silla...

- Sakura, Eriol me dijo que te diera esto... - dice Shaoran dándole la carta.

- que bien... – dice Sakura.

- debo irme Sakura adiós – dice Shaoran.

Pero antes de salir Sakura, lo abraza por detrás y lo besa en la mejilla.

- gracias por preocuparte por mi Shaoran... – dice Sakura sonrojándose.

- de nada Sakurita... – dice Shaoran (sorprendido el mismo de la cariñosa forma en la que llamo a Sakura)

Shaoran salió rápidamente de la habitación...

- que lindo Sakura – dice Tomoyo. – no creas que no te vi, rojita con Eriol – (Tomoyo se sonroja)... cierto pero será un secreto Sakura – está bien – dice Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: ni Sakura Card Captor, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo fic estaría haciendo un animé) le pertenecen al gran grupo CLAMP…

Capítulo 5: Viaje a la montaña de Nieve.

Luego de capturar a la carta sueño todos regresan a sus casas, debían dormir temprano ya que tenían un viaje escolar a las montañas nevadas al siguiente día.

(Un flash back es un recuerdo de algún suceso pasado)

FLASH BACK

Alumnos recuerden que mañana tendremos un viaje a las montañas nevadas no olviden prepararse y dormir bien hoy – dice el profesor.

- ¿viaje? – pregunta desconcertado Eriol.

- ah, es cierto tú no sabías del viaje Eriol, nos lo informaron hace un par de días – le explica Sakura.

- sí, llevaré mi cámara y los grabaré a ustedes chicos, será fantástico – dice Tomoyo (ojos soñadores).

(Todos caen, con una gotita).

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa noche Sakura estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla... estaban en el viaje y de pronto… una avalancha arrastró a Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol a la nada…

- Nooooooooooooo – grita Sakura.

Sakura llora desconsolada al ver caer a sus amigos al vacío…

- ¿porqué Sakura, porqué? – resonaban esas palabras en la mente de Sakura.

Sakura despierta de sobresalto muy agitada, y despierta a Kero…

- Kero-chan despierta por favor –

- que pasa Sakura ¿porqué me despiertas a esta hora? –

- Kero, tuve una horrible pesadilla, todos eran arrastrados a la nada por una avalancha en el viaje de mañana… (Sollozo) y tu dijiste que mis sueños eran predicciones – dice lamentándose Sakura.

- (Pensativo) no son predicciones como tal, puede ser una señal….una carta tratando de comunicarse contigo… -

- ¿eso crees? – pregunta Sakura.

- claro Sakurita, tranquila no pasará nada – dice sonriente Kero.

- gracias Kero-chan – dice Sakura abrazándolo.

- me asfixias Sakura –

- Gomen (disculpa) Kero, buenas noches –

Sakura vuelve a dormir, esta vez con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad, y pasa bien la noche.

A las 6:00 AM Sakura abre sus ojos para despertar con la misma sonrisa con la que se acostó a dormir… se levanta, se ducha y se viste para ir al colegio…

- buenos días – dice sonriente Sakura bajando las escaleras.

- hola mamá – dice Sakura mirando la foto de su difunta madre con mucha nostalgia.

- Sakura, ¿cómo despertaste hoy? – pregunta Fujitaka.

- bien papá, con mucho entusiasmo –

Sakura come su desayuno, y sale rumbo a la escuela.

Camino a la escuela Sakura se encontraba hundida en un mar de pensamientos sobre su pesadilla, caminaba sin prestar atención y de la nada choca con alguien…

- discúlpeme, es que… - dice Sakura deteniéndose – Shaoran eres tú…

- hola Sakura, ¿porqué tan distraída? –

- es que, ayer tuve una horrible pesadilla – dice Sakura mirando el piso.

-vamos cuéntame mientras caminamos – dice Shaoran.

Ellos caminan hacia la escuela, mientras Sakura le cuenta su pesadilla a Shaoran.

- Shaoran, soñé que en el viaje de hoy, una avalancha los arrastró a Tomoyo, Eriol y a ti a la nada, y me quedé totalmente sola… - explica Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- tranquila Sakura, nada de eso pasará, los sueños que se cuentan no ocurren, es un viejo dicho, además estaremos alerta – sonríe Shaoran.

- gracias Shaoran de verdad te aprecio – dice Sakura, provocando que Shaoran se sonrojara.

Llegaron al colegio y vieron a Tomoyo y a Eriol conversando.

- Hola a todos – dice Sakura entrando a su salón.

- hola Sakura, como has estado – dice Tomoyo, yendo hacia ella

- bien Tomoyo, ¿estás preparada para el viaje de hoy? – por supuesto Sakura… - que bueno Tomoyo.

Eriol se levanta y saluda a Sakura.

- Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto – dice Eriol sonriéndole a Sakura.

- hola Eriol – responde Sakura sonrojada, provocando (como ya es costumbre) que Shaoran celara.

- Buenos días Li, como despertaste – saluda cortésmente Eriol a Shaoran.

- igual que siempre Hiragizawa – responde Shaoran.

- Li creo que algo le pasa a Sakura lo veo en sus ojos – dice Eriol con voz baja mientras Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban.

- si ella me dijo que tuvo una pesadilla en la que todos éramos arrastrados a la nada por una avalancha en el viaje de hoy – dice serio Shaoran.

- hay que tener cuidado los sueños de Sakura pueden ser predicciones, tenemos que cuidar a las chicas Li –.

- por supuesto Hiragizawa, no tienes porqué recordármelo –

- claro disculpa Li –

El profesor llega al salón, y todos toman asiento.

- alumnos, espero hayan descansado bien para el viaje de hoy, saldremos en un par de horas así que alístense, el reporte del clima pronóstico un tiempo muy agitado así que debemos tener cuidado – dice el profesor, causando una reacción de miedo en Sakura

- no, mi sueño podría ocurrir – dice Sakura algo alterada.

- tranquila Sakura – dice Shaoran abrazándola – te prometo que no pasará nada yo te protegeré –

Eriol y Tomoyo, que estaban sentados junto a Shaoran y Sakura, apoyaron a Shaoran.

- Todos tendremos cuidado Sakura – dice Tomoyo (recuerden cuando dije que Sakura hablaba con Tomoyo en la parte que Eriol habla con Shaoran).

- no pasará nada – dice Eriol dándole confianza a Sakura.

Sakura seguía con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaoran, se sentía segura en brazos del joven que tanto quería.

- gracias, todos son grandiosos – dice Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas.

Todos se prepararon para el viaje, que sería en autobús…. Mientras... Shaoran piensa.

- según Eriol los sueños de Sakura son predicciones, eso significa que debo estar alerta, no quiero que algo le pase a Sakura – dice Shaoran pensando.

Pasan 2 horas y todos los alumnos se montan en el autobús, para el viaje.

Los cuatro se sentaron en 2 asientos juntos (los asientos son dos frente a frente), comenzaron a hablar un buen rato…

- ¿Sakura qué fue lo que viste exactamente en tu sueño? – pregunta interesado Eriol.

- pues en el viaje el clima se tornó muy fuerte la nevada no dejaba ver nada, de pronto una avalancha los arrastró a ustedes 3 a la nada, y me quedé sola no pude hacer nada –

- es extraño – dice Eriol

- a que te refieres Eriol – pregunta Tomoyo.

- pues que el sueño parece como si fuera una señal, pero no se con seguridad que puede ser, señorita Daidouji –

- Llámame Tomoyo, somos amigos ¿no?

- está bien seño… Tomoyo – dice Eriol sonriendo que Tomoyo se mostrara tan cariñosa con él.

- pues Kerberos el guardián del sol, a quien llamo "Kero", me dijo que podría ser una carta tratando de comunicarse conmigo ¿qué opinas? – dice Sakura

- ¿Kerberos está vivo?, vaya pues si él lo dice entonces debemos estar pendientes tal vez él tenga razón y una carta intenta comunicar su presencia – explica serio Eriol.

- sí, ¿Sakura trajiste las cartas? – pregunta Shaoran

- sí, aquí las tengo Shaoran.

- perfecto cuáles has capturado señori… Sakura?, si no te molesta que te diga Sakura – dice Eriol.

- tranquilo Eriol, pues tengo: el viento, el trueno, vuelo, árbol y sueño que me la diste –

- oye Hiragizawa, ¿qué carta puede ser la que nos intenta comunicar su presencia? – pregunta Shaoran.

- déjame pensar… Es posible que sea…la tierra, por eso el incidente "Tierra" causó un ligero temblor y causó la avalancha… es un teoría –

- alumnos hemos llegado – dice el profesor.

- ¿ah? – dicen los cuatro reaccionando, estaban tan concentrados hablando que no se dieron cuenta de que llevaban 2 horas viajando.

- bueno bajemos – dice Eriol cediéndole paso a las chicas… muy cortésmente como es característico de él.

- gracias Eriol – dice Tomoyo, sonriéndole de una forma coqueta (entiendan es que mi hermana Tomoyo es más o menos así de coqueta jaja).

Eriol se puso rojo, y Shaoran le paso por un lado.

- bien hecho galán jaja – dice Shaoran a su oído.

Eriol baja luego de sus amigos, y todos los alumnos se reúnen con los profesores… (Había varios profesores para cuidarlos).

Todos avanzan con la guía del profesor, cuando de pronto, Shaoran que iba caminando junto a Sakura, empieza a notar que esta está respirando lento y muy agitado…

- ¿Sakura estás bien?, me preocupas – dice Shaoran

-no, no lo estoy Shaoran, siento una sensación muy desagradable que me recorre el cuerpo – dice Sakura temblando.

El profesor detiene a los alumnos y se dirige hacia Sakura, quien estaba en el suelo (Shaoran la sostenía).

- Kinomoto estás temblando, y tu temperatura es muy baja – dice el profesor examinando a Sakura.

De pronto, se siente un temblor…

- "o no está ocurriendo" – dice Eriol pensando.

Una avalancha se acerca y rápidamente Shaoran toma a Sakura, y Eriol abraza a Tomoyo…

Los demás solo fueron embestidos por la avalancha, y los cuatro protagonistas se separaron… Eriol y Tomoyo cayeron hacia un lado y Shaoran y Sakura cayeron a otro.

- los profesores se llevan a los alumnos a una cabaña que se encontraba cerca de ahí y se refugiaron, no podían buscar a los chicos con este clima, esperaron a que la tormenta pasara.

Mientras Shaoran se levantó para ver a Sakura muy mal, la toma en sus brazos y nota que ella sufría un ataque de hipotermia, su temperatura bajaba críticamente.

Shaoran la cargó y se refugiaron en una cueva, cercana. Mientras…

Eriol usó su magia y localizó una pequeña casa cerca de donde se encontraban, así que llevó a Tomoyo, a la casa. Estaba vacía y pudieron descansar ahí. Se calentaron un poco con la chimenea y Tomoyo habló rompiendo el inquietante silencio que había.

- Eriol, ¿puedes localizar a Sakura y a Shaoran? Me preocupan –

- lo siento Tomoyo pero me debilité mucho cuando encontré esta casa y aunque lo intente, el poder de la carta no me lo permite –

- Sakura – dice preocupada Tomoyo – estaba muy enferma –

- tranquila, Li está con ella, él la cuidará – dice Eriol.

- eso espero –

Eriol sacó armo una tienda para dormir

- Tomoyo, ven en esta tienda dormirás cómoda – dice Eriol

- y tú ¿dónde dormirás? –

- aquí en la sala –

- pero Eriol, hace demasiado frío como para que duermas allí, duerme aquí en la tienda – dice Tomoyo tratando de convencerlo.

Eriol como un caballero no quiso dormir en la misma tienda con Tomoyo, pero como había dicho ella, el frío era demasiado y Eriol no tuvo más opción que aceptar y dormir en la tienda, así que entró.

- Eriol, tranquilízate no hay nada de malo en que duermas conmigo en la tienda, solo somos amigos – dijo sonriente Tomoyo.

- claro, arigatou (gracias) Tomoyo-chan –

- de nada –

Ambos se durmieron en sus bolsas de dormir, Tomoyo se durmió con una sonrisa ya que se encontraba al lado del chico que le atraía. (Tomoyo espero me perdones por eso hermana).

Mientras Sakura y Shaoran…

En la cueva Shaoran recostó a Sakura sobre él, estaba sentado en una esquina de la cueva abrazando a Sakura, para evitar que la hipotermia bajara más su temperatura.

Sakura se había quedado dormida en brazos de Shaoran, ahora ella respiraba tranquila y su temperatura volvía a la normalidad, Shaoran intentó moverse pero Sakura amenazaba con despertarse… así que tuvo que quedarse ahí, el sueño al fin venció a Shaoran y este quedó tranquilamente en brazos de Morfeo junto con su amiga Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente el mal clima había pasado, Shaoran abrió los ojos para ver a Sakura aún dormida.

- parece que me dormí con Sakura, ella no quiso soltarme ayer – dice sonriendo Shaoran.

Shaoran acarició el cabello de Sakura lentamente…

- Ya entiendo, veo que me he enamorado de Sakura, pero fue imposible evitarlo, es tan linda, cariñosa, no puedo seguir negándomelo – admitió Shaoran en sus pensamientos.

Sakura despierta y levanta la mirada para verse recostada sobre su amigo Shaoran, esto causó que Sakura se pusiera roja (tan roja como no pueden imaginar).

- Shaoran – dijo con voz temblorosa Sakura.

- konichiwa (hola), Sakura-chan, ¿dormiste bien? – decía tranquilo Shaoran.

- si – decía apenada Sakura.

- te quedaste dormida sobre mí, y no me dejaste mover – dice riendo Shaoran.

- disculpa Shao –

- tranquila Sakura – dijo Shaoran – será mejor que salgamos tal vez nos estén buscando, además debemos encontrar a Eriol y Tomoyo.

- sí – dijo Sakura levantándose de encima de Shaoran.

Ambos salieron de la cueva, y caminaron Shaoran guiaba a Sakura, sintiendo la presencia de Eriol…

Luego de tanto caminar encontraron la pequeña casa, entraron y encontraron a Eriol fuera de la tienda (Tomoyo seguía dormida).

- ¡Sakura, Shaoran! Qué alegría están bien – exclamó Eriol.

- Eriol, me alegra que estés bien – dijo Sakura – pero ¿y Tomoyo?

- está adentro de la tienda aún durmiendo –

- no es cierto ya desperté Eriol – dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la tienda frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Tomoyo! – exclamó Sakura abrazándola.

- oye Shaoran, por lo que veo Sakura se curó de su hipotermia ¿no? – pregunta Eriol.

- sí, la calenté durante la noche y calmó la hipotermia –

- bien debemos irnos los profesores nos han de estar buscando – dijo Tomoyo.

Los 4 ya reunidos se prepararon, y salieron en busca del grupo.

Paso una media hora… y se escucharon unos gritos.

- Sakura, Shaoran –

- escucharon eso – exclamó Sakura.

- Eriol, Tomoyo –

- son ellos – dijo Tomoyo.

Corrieron y encontraron a los demás con los profesores.

- Sakura estás bien, gracias al señor – dijo una de las amigas de Sakura.

- sí, Shaoran me cuidó y me siento mejor –

- ¿en serio? – dijeron sus amigas mirando a Shaoran.

Shaoran ante esas miradas solo se volteó hacia Eriol y Tomoyo.

- bueno vayamos a la cabaña a prepararnos para regresar – dijo un profesor.

Todos fueron a la cabaña y mientras se preparaban, Sakura salió un momento. Estaba pensando mucho como si no estuviera ahí.

- Sakura – dijo Shaoran haciéndola reaccionar.

- Shaoran, Gomen es que estaba pensativa – respondió.

- bueno, me pregunto dónde estará esa carta – dijo Shaoran (Esa es la clásica pregunta que cuando se hace, ocurre).

De pronto la carta empezó a atacarlos.

- Sakura cuidado – dijo Shaoran empujando a Sakura para que el ataque no la golpeara.

- esta vez me las pagarás "Tierra" – exclamó Shaoran sacando su espada.

- Agua ven a mí – Exclamo Shaoran.

En ese momento un gran chorro de agua embistió a Tierra, este contraatacó rompiendo el suelo debajo de Shaoran. Pero él salto esquivando el ataque.

Sakura se acercó cuidadosamente a Tierra, y usó la carta Trueno, para perforar a Tierra, debilitándolo gravemente.

- toma esto Tierra – dijo Shaoran saltando a clavar su espada en Tierra.

- Ahora Sakura – gritó Shaoran alejándose de la carta de un salto.

- Carta creada por Clow, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow – dijo Sakura encerrando la carta.

Tierra fue convertido en una carta y voló a la mano de Sakura.

- "La Tierra", por fin la tengo – dijo Sakura.

- Sakura sentí la presencia de una carta cl… - dijo Eriol sin terminar viendo que Sakura ya tenía la carta en sus manos.

- vaya eres rápida Sakura – dijo Eriol.

Todos regresaron a la cabaña y el profesor los guió dentro del autobús para regresar a sus casas... luego dentro del autobús.

- Al fin regresaremos – dijo Shaoran dejándose caer en el asiento.

- sí, estoy agotada – exclamó Tomoyo.

- oye Tomoyo que extraño que no trajiste tu cámara – dijo extrañado Shaoran.

- o no, la olvidé en casa – dijo arrepentida Tomoyo – ¿¿porqué??

Los 3 rieron, cuando bajaron del bus….

- chicos, tengo algo que decirles – dijo Sakura.

- claro, Sakura habla – dijo Shaoran.

Que le querrá decir Sakura a sus amigos, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo… Matta ne (hasta Luego).


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco sólo escribo con el fin de entretener a lectores…

Capítulo 6: La Prometida de Shaoran

- Mi papá, quiere que vayan los 3 a mi casa hoy en la tarde a cenar, quiere conocerlos a ustedes chicos, y tiene tiempo sin verte Tomoyo – dice Sakura.

- Claro Sakura, no hay problema, iré – dice Shaoran.

- igualmente también asistiré – agregó Eriol.

- yo también voy – dijo Tomoyo.

- bueno las llevaremos a sus casas chicas, ¿verdad Li? – preguntó Eriol.

- Claro, claro las llevaremos – respondió Shaoran.

- muy bien – dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo.

Los chicos acompañaron a Sakura y Tomoyo, a sus casas e iban hablando en el camino, de pronto llegaron a la mansión de Tomoyo.

- bien llegamos a mi casa – dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿esta es tu casa Tomoyo? – preguntó sorprendido Shaoran.

- sí, es mi casita – dijo sonriente Tomoyo.

- es muy bonita Tomoyo – dijo Eriol.

- gracias –

- Bueno adiós chicos, adiós Sakura – se despidió Tomoyo, caminando hacia su casa.

- adiós Tomoyo – dijeron los 3.

Los 3 se dirigían a casa de Sakura, y llegaron muy rápido.

- bueno gracias Shaoran y Eriol – dijo Sakura, quien se voltio a abrazar a Shaoran.

- gracias por cuidarme Shaoran – dijo Sakura a Shaoran en el oído.

- adiós Eriol – dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla.

- adiós Sakura – dijeron ambos.

- bueno Li, creo que ya nos separamos hasta mañana – dijo Eriol extendiendo su mano.

- hasta mañana Hiragizawa – dijo Shaoran dándole también su mano.

Los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas respectivamente, mientras en casa de Sakura…

- hola papá, hola hermano ya llegué – dijo alegre Sakura.

- hola hija como te fue – preguntó Fujitaka.

- pues… bien papá – mintió Sakura recordando todos los sucesos de ayer.

- me alegra hija ¿les diste la invitación a tus amigos? –

- si papá, todos vendrán mañana – dijo Sakura

Sakura subió a su alcoba, y encontró a Kero, jugando con la consola (como es típico ¿no? Jaja).

- hola Kero, ya llegué – dijo Sakura, cambiándose su uniforme a su ropa normal.

- hola Sakura, como te fue – preguntó el guardián.

- pues, una carta apareció en el viaje –

- ¡una carta! - exclamó Kero.

- sí, la "Tierra", nos arrastró a Shaoran y a mí, a un lugar alejado del grupo, Eriol y Tomoyo también fueron arrastrados a otro lado…, y sufrí un ataque de hipotermia durante el viaje – dijo Sakura.

- ¿hipotermia?, cielos y… ¿cómo te curaste? – preguntó Kero.

- pues… - dijo Sakura sonrojándose – Shaoran… el me cuidó durante toda la noche, no me dejo un momento y me abrazó para darme calor… (Sonríe) –

- ese mocoso –

- Kero, te he dicho que no lo llames mocoso – dice molesta Sakura.

- como quieras – dice Kero.

Mientras Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran se preparaban para ir a casa de Sakura. En su casa Shaoran pensaba mucho…

- ir a casa de Sakura, ahí debe estar su molesto hermano – dice Shaoran – odio esa forma en que me mira, así me mira la gente que me odia – (encierra los dientes) – de todas formas nadie podrá molestarme ahora… no lo permitiré –

Tomoyo estaba en su casa, indecisa de que vestido usar, tenía millones de hermosos vestidos diseñados por ella…

- ¿cuál vestido usaré?, no sé cual sea el más correcto para ir – decía indecisa Tomoyo – ya sé usaré este – dijo tomando un hermoso vestido verde.

Mientras en casa de Eriol…

- amo ¿porqué se viste tan elegante? – preguntó Espinel su guardián.

- es que Sakura me invitó a su casa a cenar Espinel –

- ok, pues que tenga suerte amo –

- gracias –

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y los 3 invitados partieron a casa de Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran fueron a casa de Tomoyo primero para buscarla… (Caballeroso ¿no?).

- Tomoyo vinimos por ti – dijeron los chicos.

- gracias chicos, vámonos – dijo Tomoyo.

Los chicos fueron camino a la casa de Sakura, hablando en el camino…

Llegaron a buena hora y Sakura ya los esperaba…

- konichiwa, que bien que pudieron venir – decía alegremente Sakura.

Todos entraron y el padre de Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo a saludarla.

- Tomoyo, que bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo – dijo Fujitaka sonriendo.

- gracias señor Kinomoto – sonrió Tomoyo.

- papá te presento a mis amigos Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li – presentó Sakura a sus amigos.

- mucho gusto – dijo Fujitaka dándole la mano a ambos.

- es un placer – dijeron ambos.

Todos se sentaron a comer excepto Touya, quien estaba trabajando y llegaría tarde, lo que le dio tranquilidad a Shaoran… luego de terminar la cena, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol se fueron a sus casas, mañana tenían clases.

Al siguiente día, todos se reunieron en el salón… el profesor llegó.

- alumnos les tengo una noticia, una nueva alumna ha llegado a la clase – dijo el profesor – pasa por favor Meiling.

- ¿QUÉ?, ¿MEILING?, no por favor ella no, todo menos eso – pensaba Shaoran con terror en sus ojos.

- Konichiwa, soy Meiling Li, ¡Shaoran! Estás aquí primo – dijo la nueva estudiante.

Todos miraron a Shaoran quien estaba con la cara plasmada en su asiento.

- siéntate junto a tu primo Meiling – dijo el profesor.

- ¡Shaoran! – Exclamó Meiling abrazándolo - ¿porqué te fuiste sin decirme? Eres mi prometido no me hagas eso – lo reprende Meiling.

- ¿prometido? – pregunta Sakura.

- sí estamos comprometidos y nos casaremos cuando seamos mayores.

- (¿por qué a mí?) – pensaba Shaoran (TwT).

- Meiling te presento a mis amigos, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol – dijo Shaoran.

- mucho gusto – sonrió Meiling.

- igualmente – dijeron todos.

Luego de ver clases, Sakura llevó a Shaoran detrás de la escuela para hablar…

- Shaoran – dijo Sakura poniéndose muy roja con cara triste.

- dime Sakura – dijo Shaoran.

- ¿de verdad, te casarás con Meiling? – pregunta Sakura.

- no, verás hicimos un pacto hace 5 años, nos comprometeríamos hasta que yo encontrara a mi verdadero amor, luego ella me dejaría en paz, ¿por qué lo preguntas Sakura? –

- nada, solo curiosidad – respondió Sakura.

- ¡Shaoran!, no te escondas así de mí… te he estado buscando todo el descanso – le regaña Meiling.

- Sakura, discúlpame – dijo Shaoran llevándose a Meiling.

- Meiling escúchame, deja ya esa actitud tan manipuladora que tienes, odio que siempre estés tratando de tenerme como si yo fuera tu títere o algo así – dijo molesto Shaoran.

- pero Shaoran – dijo triste Meiling.

- pero nada, tal vez seamos prometidos pero quiero mi privacidad también Meiling, así que deja de estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo –

- está bien Shaoran, como quieras – dijo Meiling.

- no pienses que no te quiero Meiling, eres como una hermana para mí, siempre has estado a mi lado – dice Shaoran abrazando a Meiling.

- gracias Shaoran – dijo sonrojada Meiling.

Los chicos regresaron a su salón y vieron clase hasta que llegó la hora de salida… todos estaban hablando, los 5 (Meiling es la quinta jaja).

- oigan, que tal si salimos hoy – dijo Tomoyo.

- a donde Tomoyo – preguntó Sakura.

- al centro comercial por supuesto, grabaré con mi cámara un día en el centro comercial de nosotros 5 – dijo emocionada Tomoyo. (Todos cayeron con una gotita).

- me parece bien, Shaoran y yo iremos, ¿si Shaoran?, quiero salir contigo – dijo Meiling.

- ¿no tengo opción verdad? –

- no –

Shaoran fue convencido – está bien Meiling iremos – dijo Shaoran, lo que provocó algo de tristeza en Sakura.

Todos aceptaron, fueron a sus casas a prepararse. (Lo sé en este capítulo no hay acción pero no todo debe ser magia y peleas verdad, por favor opinen de esto dejando un review).

Shaoran y Meiling se preparaban…

- mi Shaoran, cual vestido te gusta ¿este o este? – dijo coquetamente Meiling.

- no lo sé, tu escoge, cualquiera te queda bien Meiling.

- gracias Shao – dijo Meiling lanzándose sobre Shaoran.

- prima puedes quitarte de encima de mi sabes –

- lo siento Shao –

Mientras en la mansión Daidouji…

- Sakura, me alegra que vinieras – dijo Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo.

- gracias señora Daidouji –

- Sakura, ven a mi cuarto vamos a prepararnos para la salida – dijo Tomoyo, arrastrando prácticamente, a Sakura hacia el cuarto.

- está bien Tomoyo –

En el cuarto de Tomoyo…

- Sakura, te noté triste cuando Shaoran aceptó salir con Meiling, así que creo que debes ir súper hermosa para dejar impresionado a Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo.

- de que hablas por qué querría yo impresionar a Shaoran – dijo Sakura.

- Sakura, es obvio que estás enamorada de Shaoran no me mientas –

- está bien lo acepto, me gusta… mucho –

- lo ves, ahora déjame prepararte para que le des celos a Shaoran –

- ¡TOMOYO! – exclamó Sakura.

Mientras en la mansión Hiragizawa…

- Debo ir bien vestido para impresionar a la dulce Tomoyo, espero estés lista Tomoyo – dijo riendo Eriol.

Todos se alistaron e inmediatamente partieron hacia el centro comercial…

Todos se encontraron en el lugar planeado, Meiling tenía abrazado (o mejor dicho prisionero) a su prometido Shaoran, a quien no soltaba (pobre de mí TwT). Tomoyo fue con Sakura quien estaba sumamente hermosa, causando ligero sonrojo en Shaoran, Meiling ante esto se enojó (jaja). Eriol fue elegantemente como siempre haciendo que Tomoyo soltara una coqueta risita (ya saben de esas que las chicas hacen cuando les gusta un chico).

- bueno ya estamos aquí, que hacemos – preguntó Meiling.

- ¿les parece ver una película? – dijo Tomoyo.

- a mi me parece bien – dijo Sakura.

- perfecto – afirmó Eriol.

Todos fueron a ver la película, se trataba de una película romántica (claro Tomoyo la eligió), lógicamente Meiling se sentó junto a Shaoran, aún lo tenía abrazado (aprisionado)... En medio de la película…

- Eriol, necesito un favor – susurró Tomoyo.

- que pasa Tomoyo, dime – respondió Eriol.

- quiero dejar a Sakura y Shaoran un momento a solas, me llevaré a Meiling, tú inventa una excusa y sal por un momento –

- claro Tomoyo, te ayudaré – dijo sonriente Eriol.

- discúlpenme, pero debo salir un momento, quiero comprar un refresco – dijo Eriol a sus amigos, mientras salía de la sala de cine.

- Meiling acompáñame un momento al tocador – dijo Tomoyo arrastrando a Meiling por el brazo.

Sakura y Shaoran quedaron solos (pues además de ellos había poca gente en la película, y estaban lejos de ellos), tal cual como Tomoyo lo planeó. Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura.

- Sakura, Meiling es algo o mejor dicho muy obsesiva con lo de el compromiso, solo comprende que no planeo casarme con ella… me obligó a comprometerme pero cuando encuentre a mi verdadero amor se romperá el compromiso – dijo Shaoran – no te sientas mal si Meiling se pone extremadamente cariñosa, ella es así al extremo de ponerse fastidiosa.

- (jijiji) – Sakura río coqueta sonrojándose.

- sabes te ves hermosa hoy Sakura – dijo Shaoran sonrojándose. (Obviamente Sakura también se sonrojó).

En ese momento regresaron Tomoyo y Meiling, quien al encontrar a Shaoran y Sakura, sentados juntos estalló en un ataque de celos (¿ven? como a Shaoran, viene de familia). Meiling estuvo a punto de gritar pero Tomoyo la detuvo.

- Meiling tranquilízate – dijo Tomoyo.

- como quieres q me tranquilice si mi prometido está hablando con otra – dijo Meiling furiosa.

- Meiling, ese trato es hasta que Shaoran encuentre su verdadero amor, creo que ya lo encontró… - explico Tomoyo.

- QUÉ, retráctate de haber dicho eso Daidouji –

- tú y yo sabemos que es cierto, admítelo Meiling –

- bueno tal vez lo creo pero no dejaré de ser la prometida de Shaoran – dijo Meiling dirigiéndose a Shaoran a quien jaló del asiento para tenerlo junto a él, alejándolo de Sakura (obvio no).

- ah, esto nunca cambiará – dijo desanimada Tomoyo regresando a su asiento.

Eriol regresó un par de minutos después con un refresco (él lo dijo en serio… lo del refresco).

Tomoyo veía que Sakura, se reía (por lo que Shaoran le había dicho)…

- ¿Sakura, de que te ríes? – preguntó Tomoyo.

- de nada Tomoyo – dijo Sakura aún riéndose.

- como digas Sakura –

La película terminó y Meiling, llevó a Shaoran a hablar en privado (estoy en problemas TwT).

- ¿Shaoran, por qué te le insinúas a esa chica? – preguntó Meiling enojadísima como nunca se le ha visto.

- Meiling, nuestro trato no significa que no pueda estar con ninguna chica, quieres dejar tus celos, me tienes aprisionado – dijo Shaoran.

- aprisionado, eres mi prometido no puedes traicionarme así –

- suficiente, yo no te estoy traicionando, además yo nunca quise comprometerme contigo, tú me obligaste –

Esas palabras hicieron que Meiling soltara una lágrima…

- Shaoran, no lo entiendes yo te amo… ¿por qué me haces esto? – dijo Meiling con voz quebrada.

- simplemente porque no siento lo mismo por ti Meiling – dijo concreto Shaoran.

Los ojos de Meiling, se inundaron de lágrimas, empezó a llorar y a correr alejándose lo más posible de Shaoran. Meiling pasó al lado de Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol.

- que le pasa a Meiling – pregunta Sakura.

- le hice darse cuenta que está sobre pasando el límite – respondió Shaoran.

- Shaoran creo que te pasaste esta vez – dijo Sakura.

- Sakura tu no conoces a Meiling como yo, desde aquel día que rescaté su mascota perdida se obsesionó con el hecho de que me amaba, entonces siempre que estaba con alguna amiga ella la alejaba de mí, todo por sus celos, no es justo que no pueda tener amigas por su culpa – dijo Shaoran.

Sakura se quedo callada, hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Tomoyo, habló.

- creo, que iré a ver a Meiling – dijo Tomoyo, buscándola.

- creo que debo regresar a mi casa, adiós – dijo Shaoran.

Shaoran fue a su casa, mientras Sakura y Eriol buscaban a Tomoyo. Mientras tanto…

- Meiling, ¿estás bien? – dijo Tomoyo.

- no, no lo estoy Shaoran es un estúpido, no le importo para nada – dijo llorando Meiling.

- Meiling, date cuenta Shaoran y tú son primos, debes dejar que el siga a su corazón, no puedes obligarlo a estar contigo si no te ama… además no creo que lo que sientas por el sea amor… tu también debes esperar a tu verdadero amor – habló Tomoyo.

- tal vez tengas razón, creo que me excedí con este asunto… y creo que tienes razón tal vez no ame a Shaoran, le debo una disculpa a él – dijo razonando Meiling – gracias Tomoyo.

- de nada, para eso estamos las amigas –

- despídeme de Sakura y Eriol, debo regresar a casa a hablar con mi primo – dijo Meiling yéndose (si lo sé, fue un cambio drástico pero no puedo soportar más a Meiling así, ustedes tampoco podrían).

Meiling se dirigió rápidamente a su casa y encontró a Shaoran en su habitación…

- Shao… Shaoran, puedo hablar contigo –

- sí, pasa Meiling – dijo Shaoran acostado en su cama bocarriba.

- discúlpame por haberme comportado tan celosa… no puedo evitarlo, soy así – dijo Meiling sentándose a un lado de la cama – pero ya comprendí que debo dejar de manipularte tanto.

- que bueno, tango un poco de libertad – dijo Shaoran.

- aún así seguirás siendo mi prometido – dijo Meiling.

- (rayos) – pensó Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza.

- descansa Shaoran – dijo Meiling saliendo del cuarto de Shaoran.

- esa Meiling, es una buena chica, espero algún día ser libre de ese compromiso –


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco (que lastima, quisiera tener a mi Sakurita TwT) solo escribo con el fin de entretener a lectores como gran labor de los otaku…

Capítulo 7: Sakura y Shaoran.

Shaoran pensaba en su cuarto lo que Meiling le había dicho, estaba meditando sobre ese compromiso…

- no sé porqué rayos Meiling se obsesionó tanto conmigo – dijo Shaoran – es un gran misterio.

Shaoran durmió esa noche tranquilo sin saber lo que le esperaba al siguiente día…

En la Primaria Tomoeda…

- hola Sakura – saludó Shaoran.

- hola Shaoran, como estás –

- pues bien y tu –

- bien, gracias –

- hola Shaoran – saluda repentinamente Tomoyo.

- hola Tomoyo, como te va –

- muy bien –

Todos se sentaron a ver clases, extrañamente Meiling ya no estaba tan adicta a Shaoran… cosa que lo hacía feliz.

- Tomoyo, ¿no crees que Meiling está extraña? – pregunta Sakura.

- no, solo le da a Shaoran más libertad, por algo que hablamos ayer –

- ah, ok –

Pasan un par de horas y suena la campana…

- vamos a comer – dice Sakura.

- claro vamos – responde Eriol.

Todos se sientan a comer…

- Eriol ¿puedes hablarme sobre las cartas? – preguntó Sakura.

- por supuesto Sakura, con gusto – dijo Eriol, provocando que Shaoran celara.

- ji, ji – río Meiling al ver como Shaoran se ponía celoso.

En ese momento sale Kero del bolso de Sakura.

- al fin ya no podía respirar – dijo agitado Kero.

- quien es la chica sentada junto al mocoso – preguntó Kero.

- que no soy un mocoso – dijo Shaoran sacudiendo a Kero.

- Shaoran, Kero cálmense – gritó Sakura.

- está bien – dijeron ambos.

- por cierto Kero ella es Meiling, la prima de Shaoran – dice Sakura.

- y también soy su prometida – dijo Meiling.

Shaoran (TwT)…

- como decía, básicamente puedo decirte que existe un grupo de cartas que son distintas a las demás, son las "elementales" – dijo Eriol.

- ¿elementales? – pregunta Sakura.

- si Sakura, son cartas de los elementos así como el viento, y la tierra que ya capturaste, estas son las cartas principales por así decirlo –

- cierto Sakura, cuando recuperes todas las cartas elementales podré regresar a mi forma original – dijo Kero.

- ¿en serio? – preguntaron todos.

- si –

- entonces debo capturar esas cartas en cuanto las vea –

- sí, y debes capturar todas las cartas en total, o si no todos olvidaran los sentimientos que puedan sentir hacia los demás – dijo Eriol.

- no, eso no, me niego – dijo Sakura con coraje en su voz – no olvidaré mis sentimientos, ni permitiré que los demás lo olviden.

- se que lo lograrás – dijo Shaoran.

- gracias, Shaoran –

Luego a la salida de clases Meiling debía ir a la peluquería por lo que dejo a Shaoran solo.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo Shaoran mientras vio a Sakura correr lejos, así que le siguió el paso.

Shaoran corrió y corrió, Sakura corría muy rápido, y entraron a un bosque…

- Sakura, ¿qué lugar es este? – preguntaba Shaoran desconcertado, pero Sakura no respondió, solo señaló a Shaoran que la siguiera.

- Sakura, a donde me llevas – preguntaba Shaoran.

Sakura solo rió y siguió corriendo, Shaoran la seguía hasta un lugar donde había demasiada luz para ver…

- Sakura, que pasa ¡habla ya! – dijo Shaoran entrecerrando los ojos para ver.

Sakura solo rió y se acercó a Shaoran… estaba muy, muy cerca de él (estilo un beso).

- ¿Sakura? – dio Shaoran poniéndose nervioso.

Sakura drásticamente, comenzó a besar a Shaoran… a lo que inmediatamente Shaoran, se aleja de ella…

- ¿quién rayos eres tú? – dijo Shaoran, limpiándose la boca.

Sakura sólo se sonrojo luego del beso que le dio a Shaoran y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, a lo que Shaoran se alejaba para mantener distancia.

- ¿por qué me besaste? Y ¿dónde está Sakura? – preguntaba Shaoran.

Sakura sólo se detuvo mirando triste al suelo…

- dime ¿quién eres? –

Sakura se acercó y le tocó la mejilla con una mano, Shaoran agarró suavemente su mano…

- tú, eres una carta… ¿cierto? –

Ella asintió.

- eres la carta… ¡espejo! –

De repente la figura de Sakura se transformó en una carta, y voló hasta la mano de Shaoran… la verdadera Sakura salió de entre los arbustos…

- Sakura, ¿estabas aquí? –

- sí, Tomoyo me dijo que vio a alguien exactamente igual a mí, y a ti siguiéndole –

- entonces viste lo del… - Shaoran no terminó la frase ya que Sakura le tapó la boca con un dedo…

- ese beso no fue mío, tranquilo Shaoran – dijo Sakura – creo que debemos ir a nuestras casas se hace tarde –

- sí, vamos –

Ambos fueron a sus casas… Shaoran acompañó a Sakura a su casa y luego se fue a la suya, Shaoran llegó, se duchó y se acostó en su cama…

- Shaoran, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Meiling entrando a la habitación.

- ah, hola Meiling, bonito peinado –

-gracias Shaoran – dijo Meiling sonrojada.

- cielos, estoy realmente cansado (suspiro) –

- creo que será mejor que duermas Shaoran, duerme – dijo Meiling acostando a Shaoran en sus piernas.

La noche pasó, y Shaoran despierta aún dormido en las piernas de Meiling.

- al fin despiertas, lindo – dijo sonriente Meiling acariciando el cabello de Shaoran.

- Meiling, cielos me quedé dormido –

- tranquilo Shaoran, dormí muy bien aquí contigo, ahora preparémonos para ir al colegio – dijo sonriente Meiling.

En la Primaria Tomoeda…

Shaoran y Meiling llegaron temprano sólo estaban Tomoyo y Eriol hablando (que raro siempre ellos juntos).

- hola chicos – saludo Meiling a los dos.

- hola Meiling, como te va – dijo Tomoyo.

- bien Tomoyo, gracias –

- buenos días Li, ¿cómo amaneciste? – dijo Eriol.

- bien Hiragizawa, nada fuera de lo normal – dijo Shaoran.

- hola Shaoran ¿cómo estás? – dijo Tomoyo.

- bien, Tomoyo –

En ese momento llega Sakura…

- konichiwa (hola), como están – Sakura saludó a todos – Shaoran necesito hablar contigo –

- ¿conmigo? –

- sí, contigo –

La campana sonó para iniciar las clases…

- bueno hablaremos al salir – dijo Sakura.

-está bien –

Luego a la salida de clases…

- Sakura, ya estoy listo –

- vamos Shaoran –

Sakura y Shaoran, caminaron un rato por el parque pingüino mientras hablaban.

- no te sientas mal por lo que pasó ayer, fue culpa de la carta no tuya – dijo Sakura.

- gracias Sakura, eso me hace sentir mejor –

– río tiernamente Sakura –

En ese momento un delincuente se acerca a ellos amenazando con una navaja…

- muy bien niñita tú vienes conmigo –

- ni lo sueñes anormal, ella no irá contigo – dijo Shaoran quitándole a Sakura de los brazos.

- Shaoran – dijo temblorosamente Sakura ocultándose detrás de él.

- Mocoso, dame a esa chica o tú pagarás las consecuencias –

- oblígame –

Estas palabras enfurecieron al delincuente, por lo que bruscamente intentó agarrar a Sakura, y Shaoran la defendió.

- esta me las pagas niño –

- ahhhhhhhhhh (grito de dolor) – gritó Shaoran. El delincuente había herido a Shaoran con la navaja muy gravemente.

- Shaoran, resiste por favor no te vayas sin mí – decía Sakura desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto llega una ambulancia, con Tomoyo y Eriol dentro.

- Sakura – dijo Eriol – pronto llévenlo al hospital.

Los paramédicos llevaron a Shaoran al hospital de emergencia… mientras en la ambulancia.

- su pulso es bajo – dijo uno de los médicos.

- tiene 20 minutos cuanto mucho –

Ante estas palabras Sakura, rompió en llanto…

- no, no por favor, no a mi Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo la abrazaba en señal de apoyo.

- tranquila Sakura se pondrá bien – dijo Tomoyo tratando de ayudar a Sakura, pero su intento fue en vano.

Al llegar al hospital atendieron a Shaoran inmediatamente, Eriol les avisó a la madre de Shaoran, al padre de Sakura y su madre, quienes llegaron lo más rápidamente posible.

- mi hijo, que le pasó – pregunta Ieran la madre de Shaoran.

- un delincuente intentó llevarse a Sakura y él se resistió a dejarla así que lo hirió con una navaja – explicó Eriol.

- perdóneme señora Ieran – dijo arrepentida Sakura.

- tranquila Sakura no fue tu culpa, mi hijo hizo lo correcto al defenderte – dijo con nostalgia – es igual a su padre.

Ante esto todos sonrieron, hasta la madre de Tomoyo sonrió… 1 hora después…

- el joven se recuperará es muy fuerte – dijo alentadoramente el médico saliendo de la habitación.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba tan feliz de saber que Shaoran se iba a recuperar…

- es increíble – dijo el médico – cualquiera hubiera muerto rápidamente después de una herida así, pero este chico resistió, como si algo dentro de él reaccionara y luchara contra la muerte… bueno mejor veo como está luego les diré si pueden verlo.

- no me sorprende que mi hijo sobreviviera – dijo sonriente Ieran – después de todo es descendiente de los Li.

- bien ya pueden ir a verlo, pero que sea solo uno – dijo el médico saliendo de la sala donde estaba Shaoran.

- ve tú Sakura, creo que mi hijo te necesita – dijo Ieran.

- ¿yo? Pero… - Ieran no dejo terminar a Sakura.

- él necesita saber que estás bien, por favor ve con él –

- claro –

Sakura entró en la habitación para encontrar a Shaoran, en la cama, con una máscara de oxígeno en la cara, Sakura se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama…

- Shaoran, puedes escucharme ¿verdad? –

Shaoran no respondió, pero de alguna manera Sakura sabía que él la escuchaba…

- de verdad siento mucho lo que te pasó, te agradezco por salvarme (lágrimas empezaron a caer), eres especial para mí, te quiero Shaoran, no puedes imaginar cuanto –

Meiling y Tomoyo, observaban desde la puerta, Meiling sonrió luego de escuchar a Sakura decir eso… Meiling retiró a Tomoyo de la puerta…

- Tomoyo tenías razón mi primo encontró a su amor verdadero –

- te lo dije, él será feliz así –

- sí, y yo podré encontrar a mi verdadero amor –

Shaoran puso su mano sobre la de Sakura haciendo un gran esfuerzo, lo que causó en Sakura una gran alegría… De pronto una enfermera entró…

- creo que será mejor que dejes descansar al joven – dijo la enfermera.

- claro iba de Salid… - Sakura mientras se levantaba sintió la mano de Shaoran que la sujetaba a ella, él no quería que ella se fuera, a lo que la enfermera se sorprendió…

- Shaoran – dijo Sakura – no te preocupes me quedaré aquí un rato más.

Sakura se quedó un rato más hablándole a Shaoran… para luego salir del cuarto

- Sakura gracias, por acompañar a mi hijo, eres muy linda –

- de nada, señora Ieran –

- creo que deberías ir a dormir yo me quedaré con mi hijo –

-pero… bueno está bien mañana volveré a venir –

- Sakura yo te llevaré a casa, y volveré para acompañar a Ieran, te podrías quedar sola un momento –

- claro papá no hay problema – (verán Touya estaba de viaje).

- joven Hiragizawa, señorita Tomoyo, pueden hacerme un favor – dijo Fujitaka.

- claro díganos –

- podrían… digo si no les molesta acompañar a mi hija hasta que yo llegue –

- por supuesto no será problema – dijo Eriol.

- cuente conmigo señor Kinomoto – dijo Tomoyo.

- bien gracias –

Fujitaka llevó a los 3 chicos a su casa…

- bueno creo que debo irme, adiós Sakura –

- adiós papá –

- bueno ¿llamarán a sus padres, para que los vengan a buscar? – dijo Sakura.

- oye Sakura, podríamos acompañarte…. Si tú quieres no habría problema – dijo Eriol.

- sí Sakura te acompañaremos – dijo Tomoyo.

- gracias chicos –

Sakura se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala mientras Tomoyo y Eriol hablaban…

- crees q Shaoran se recupere Eriol –

- por supuesto Tomoyo Shaoran no es una persona cualquiera, recuerda que sus poderes mágicos lo protegen –

- cierto… por cierto Eriol – dijo sonrojándose Tomoyo – tú alguna vez, has tenido algo especial, ¿así como Sakura y Shaoran? –

- pues no…. Tomoyo –

- yo tampoco, pero siento algo especial… aquí dentro de mí, por un chico que tengo muy cerca de mí – dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Eriol, quién se puso muy nervioso (tranquilos Tomoyo no es una carta esta vez es real).

- Tomoyo – dijo Eriol suspirando.

Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieron a punto de besarse pero el sonido del auto del señor Fujitaka, los hizo reaccionar. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos muy apenados por eso…

- Eriol, discúlpame… no supe controlarme… - dijo sonrojada Tomoyo.

- no, tu discúlpame a mí, bueno vámonos –

Ambos salieron a sus casas, Fujitaka les agradeció, el haber cuidado a Sakura…

**Tres días después…**

Shaoran abrió los ojos, para despertarse con una hermosa mañana visible desde la ventana de la sala, era un bello sábado para despertarse temprano…

- bueno ya me desperté –

Shaoran vio sus cosas, su ropa y su mochila, él se vistió, y se preparaba para irse… en lo que entró una enfermera.

- que haces no puedes, levantarte aún –

- yo creo que sí y lo acabo de comprobar –

Shaoran salió de la habitación dejando a la enfermera sola.

- necesito unas vacaciones – dijo la enfermera, lanzándose en la cama.

Shaoran habló con su madre quien estaba en su casa… desde un teléfono público…

_- diga, Ieran Li al habla –_

- hola mamá, soy Shaoran –

_- hijo, ya estás bien me alegro –_

- oye, mamá quisiera pasar por la casa de Sakura, para darle una visita –

_- claro hijo, no hay problema te espero en casa – _dicho esto Ieran colgó.

Shaoran salió del hospital, camino a la casa Kinomoto…

Mientras tanto…

- hola papá – dijo despertándose Sakura, frotándose los ojos.

- hola hija como despertaste –

- bien papá, no sabes cuándo regresará mi hermano –

- regresará en un par de días de su curso de la escuela, por cierto hija debo ir a trabajar así que tendrás que quedarte sola un rato está bien –

- claro gracias papá –

Fujitaka le dejó a Sakura el desayuno para que comiera y salió a trabajar… Sakura desayunó y al terminar sonó el timbre….

- ¿quién será? –

Sakura abre la puerta para quedar pálida…

- Shao… Shaoran – dice Sakura desmayándose en brazos de Shaoran.

- Sakura – dice Shaoran llevando a Sakura dentro de la casa.

Shaoran la recostó de un sillón y espero a que se despertara…

Pasaron un par de minutos y Sakura recobró el conocimiento.

- Shaoran – dijo Sakura.

- hola Sakura… -

- estas bien – dice Sakura abrazándolo – estaba tan preocupada.

- sí, me recuperé rápido, es una hermosa mañana por qué no vamos al parque llamemos a Eriol y a Tomoyo –

- excelente idea Shaoran –

Sakura corrió al teléfono y marcó el número de Tomoyo…

_- diga, habla Tomoyo – _hablo una dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- hola Tomoyo soy Sakura, quieres ir al parque Shaoran y yo estaremos allá también llamaré a Eriol –

_-¿Shaoran se recuperó?, tan rápido –_

- sí, entonces vas o no –

_- cuenta conmigo Sakura, allá estaré y llevaré mi cámara –_

- (cae al suelo con una gotita) claro Tomoyo nos vemos –

- Shaoran Tomoyo irá ahora llamaré a Eriol – dijo al castaña marcando a Eriol.

_- hola, Eriol Hiragizawa al habla – habló el ojos azules._

- hola Eriol soy Sakura quieres ir al parque, Tomoyo, Shaoran y yo iremos –

_- veo que Li se recuperó rápidamente me alegro, bueno iré nos vemos –_

- que bien, adiós Eriol –

Sakura fue a marcar a Meiling…

- Sakura – dijo Shaoran agarrando la mano de la castaña para que no marcara – creo que es mejor que yo marque a Meiling ¿no crees?

- etto, sí es cierto Shaoran –

Shaoran llamó a Meiling y obviamente ella aceptó…

Shaoran y Sakura, partieron al parque para reunirse con sus amigos…

Ya en el parque pingüino…

- Shaoran, estas bien que alegría – dice Tomoyo grabándolo con su cámara.

- (gotita) si me recuperé – dijo Shaoran la gotita se hizo más grande.

- que bien que ya te recuperaste Li – dijo el pelo negro (Eriol).

- gracias Hiragizawa –

- Shaoran – dijo Meiling lanzándose sobre Shaoran lo que causó que cayera al suelo.

- hola Meiling, podrías quitarte de encima me duele –

- claro Gomen (disculpa) Shaoran –

De pronto una luz cegadora apareció en medio del parque (por suerte solo estaban ellos)…

- Shaoran siento una fuerte presencia, nunca había sentido nada igual – dijo Sakura.

- yo también lo siento Sakura, Hiragizawa puedes sentirlo –

- sí, Li y es una presencia muy fuerte –

En el próximo capítulo averiguaran quien posee esa gran presencia se sorprenderán de la respuesta, espero le haya gustado este capítulo yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, a los que lo lean por favor dejen reviews y opinen sobre qué les parece la historia si le gusta o si quieren que cambie mi forma de escribir gracias… Matta ne.

Atte. Shaoran Sasuke Li Uchiha…


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes tampoco (si me pertenecieran sería lo mejor del mundo) solo los uso con el fin de entretener a lectores y expresarme escribiendo historias…

Capítulo 8: una niña llamada Itsuki

La luz se opacaba y dejo ver a una pequeña niña, quien era la dueña de la gran presencia que sentían nuestros amigos… todos se quedaron atónitos viendo a la niña, luego de un rato de silencio la niña habló…

- konichiwa (hola), lamento haber llegado así de sorpresa pero no había otro modo – dijo la niña.

- eh, de ¿dónde vienes? – preguntó curiosa Tomoyo.

- pues del futuro –

- ¿futuro? – dicen todos con ojos enormes.

- sí, mi mami me envió para ayudarlos con una carta –

- y ¿quién es tu mami? – pregunto Tomoyo curiosa de nuevo.

- mi mami se llama Sakura, eres tú – dijo la niña señalando a Sakura.

- ¿ella? – preguntaron todos.

- ¿yo? – pregunta Sakura.

- sí, gomen (disculpa) olvide presentarme soy Itsuki Li Kinomoto, y mi papi es Shaoran Li –

- ¿él? – dijeron todos.

- ¿yo? – dijo Shaoran.

- sí, ellos son mis papás –

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron un momento aterrados, y cayeron desmayados…

- oh, oh – dijo la tierna niña.

- creo que este será un largo día – dijo Tomoyo.

Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a la niña…

- Itsuki, cuál es tu objetivo principal de haber venido – preguntó Eriol.

- pues mi mami me mandó a ayudarlos a luchar contra una carta creo que era oscuridad, Padrino –

- oscuridad – dijo aterrada Meiling.

- si Tía Meiling –

- ¿Tía? que lindo – rió Tomoyo.

- entonces Itsuki ¿de qué forma atacará la carta? – preguntó Eriol.

- no lo sé con seguridad, mi mami solo me dijo que debía estar preparada para una gran batalla –

- gran batalla, pero eres una niña – dijo Eriol.

- tengo 8 años, pero tengo gran poder –

- cierto, tu presencia indica gran fuerza –

Itsuki estuvo jugando un rato con Meiling mientras Eriol y Tomoyo cuidaban a Sakura y Shaoran…

- Eriol, Itsuki es idéntica a Sakura ¿no crees? – dijo Tomoyo.

- sí, la belleza de su madre y el valor de su padre, es admirable nuestra futura aijada ¿no te parece Tomoyo? –

- sí, cierto –

Paso un largo rato digamos media hora y Sakura y Shaoran despertaron…

- ay dios mío, mi cabeza me golpeé – dijo Sakura.

- hola mami – dijo Itsuki quien estaba descansando acostada en su madre Sakura.

- hola Itsuki – dijo Sakura aún estando aterrada pero mirando a Itsuki con ternura – aún no me acostumbro al hecho de que tengo o mejor dicho que tendré una hija – dijo Sakura.

- estoy cansada mami – dijo Itsuki frotándose los ojos.

- duerme hija, estas cansada de ese viaje –

Itsuki solo se volvió a acostar sobre Sakura y durmió tiernamente… Shaoran se puso al lado de Sakura e Itsuki…

- cielos… una hija, increíble – dijo Shaoran.

- es tierna no Shaoran – preguntó Sakura acariciando a Itsuki.

- sí, lo es Sakura – dijo sonriendo Shaoran.

Shaoran y Sakura solo miraban a Itsuki dormir y admiraban a su hermosa futura hija…

- no sé como podré vivir sabiendo que tendré una hija y que tú serás su madre – dijo Shaoran.

- sí, yo tampoco sé como haré – dijo Sakura – pero mientras dura, disfrutaré de estar con ella –

- es increíble como ella tan pequeña tiene una presencia tan poderosa – dijo sorprendido Shaoran.

- cierto, bueno es nuestra hija que esperabas Shaoran –

- tienes razón jaja –

Sakura solo acariciaba el largo cabello de Itsuki, ella era castaña como sus padres y su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran de un verde muy brillante y su cara tan hermosa como la de la madre de Sakura.

Un rato después todos van a la casa de Sakura (ya que su padre no estaba y su hermano aún seguía de viaje), recostaron a Itsuki en la cama de Sakura y los chicos se reunieron en la sala para hablar…

- Sakura, Itsuki me dijo que vino para ayudarnos con una carta – dijo Eriol – la carta oscuridad –

- oscuridad, cielos ha de ser una carta muy fuerte –

- lo es – dijo Shaoran – tiene un poder devastador e increíble, debemos tener cuidado lo más posible es que ella tenga alguna solución a nuestra próxima pelea con esa carta-

- oye Sakura como te cayó ese hecho de que tienes una hija – preguntó inocente (sí claro jaja) Tomoyo.

- pues, no me lo esperaba – dijo Sakura – fue verdaderamente inesperado.

- y tu Shaoran como tomaste esta repentina situación – preguntó Meiling.

- a mí también me sorprendió, muchísimo –

En ese momento Itsuki bajo las escaleras aún medio dormida abrazando a Shaoran…

- papi siento que la carta viene, se acerca rápido – dice la niña encogiéndose en Shaoran, estaba algo asustada.

- cierto puedo sentir su presencia – dice Eriol.

- es una presencia aterradora – agregó Sakura.

De pronto el cielo se nubló y todo se puso oscuro…

- la carta – dijo Sakura.

- debemos prepararnos para pelear – dijo Itsuki – llave mágica revélate y prepárate para luchar junto conmigo Itsuki la valiente maga que aceptó esta misión ¡libérate!...

Itsuki liberó el poder de un báculo que era diferente al de su madre… todos se prepararon y salieron para luchar con la carta…

La carta se manifestó como una sombra negra que se veía a lo lejos en el cielo...

- muy bien toma esto, viento – gritó Sakura usando la carta.

La carta viento intentó encerrar a su enemigo pero no tuvo oportunidad… la sombra devolvió a viento hacia Sakura…

- cielos, es muy fuerte –

- la carta extendió una larga mano negra sobre Sakura y la atrapó…

- auxilio – gritaba Sakura.

- ¡Sakura!, rayo ven a mí – gritó Shaoran lanzándole un rayo a la carta.

Ese rayo fue verdaderamente efectivo debido al destello de luz que afectó a la carta… quien soltó a Sakura, Shaoran atrapó a Sakura.

- gracias Shaoran –

- de nada –

De repente la carta bajó.

- cuidado – gritó Meiling.

La sombre empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shaoran.

Shaoran, mantuvo una buena pelea contra la carta y consiguió golpearle con su espada… a lo que la carta liberó un inmenso poder que impulsaba mucho aire hacia ellos…

- esa carta es muy fuerte debemos hacer algo – dijo Shaoran.

- carta Itsuki libera tu poder, ¡LUZ! – gritó Itsuki.

Itsuki liberó un enorme destello de luz, que venció a la carta…

- carta mágica vuelve a tu humilde forma, ¡oscuridad! – dijo Itsuki atrapando a la carta.

La carta voló hasta la mano de Itsuki quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…

- toma mami, aquí tienes – dijo Itsuki dándole la carta a Sakura.

- gracias pequeña – dijo Sakura abrazando a la niña.

- (increíble, cuanto poder tiene Itsuki, pudo liberar a la carta Luz sin ninguna dificultad considerando que la carta luz es muy difícil de controlar debido a la cantidad de magia que se requiere) – pensó Eriol.

- bueno tengo que irme mi mami y mi papi me esperan – dijo Itsuki – tendré que hacerlos olvidar este momento.

- sí, creo que será lo mejor – dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

- hazlo Itsuki – dijo Sakura.

- adiós mami, adiós papi – dijo Itsuki abrazando a Sakura y Shaoran, quienes lloraron por tener que despedirse de su hija.

Itsuki extendió su báculo, pronunció un conjuro cegándolos y haciéndolos olvidar que la vieron alguna vez…

Al terminar el conjuro los 5 protagonistas se encontraban en casa de Sakura, hablando (el conjuro de Itsuki logró que ellos recordaran que Sakura atrapó la carta sin ayuda para sustituir el recuerdo de que la vieron)…

De pronto llegan Fujitaka y Touya…

- hola papá – dijo Sakura.

- hola hija, veo que trajiste a tus amigos –

- sí, es que no quería estar sola –

- joven Li ya se recuperó, me alegro –

- eh sí, gracias –

Touya miró de reojo a Shaoran, quien le respondió la mirada…

- vámonos a mi habitación – dijo Sakura.

Todos subieron y se sentaron a hablar… hasta que se hizo muy tarde…

- vaya es tarde, debemos irnos – dijeron Meiling y Shaoran.

- sí, es cierto – dijo Eriol.

- también debo irme – dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta y los despidió a todos... luego en la sala…

- otra vez ese mocoso estaba aquí – dijo Touya.

- pues acostúmbrate porque va a venir muchas veces – dijo Sakura sacando la lengua.

- como sea –

Sakura subió a su habitación y ya Kero estaba jugando videojuegos… (Gotita).

¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa de Itsuki?, se me ocurrió de repente bueno como les dije dejen reviews y si tienen amigos que les guste esta serie díganles que lean mi historia de Card Captor Sakura, arigatou…

Att: Shaoran Sasuke Li Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: por lástima que me da debo decir que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, son propiedad del fantástico grupo CLAMP que hace excelentes series de animé.

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermanita Tomoyo quién el 2 de abril cumplió 15 años, ya que le tengo tanto cariño prepararé un capítulo especial para ella, muchas felicitaciones y lo mejor para ti de parte de tus amigos… a Sakura y Eriol gracias por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo.

Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran de nuestra parte te queremos Tomoyo…

Capítulo 9: el cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

Luego de encontrarse con su futura hija (quien le borró la memoria para que no la recordara) pasaron varios días si novedades sobre las cartas, hoy no era un día ordinario era un día realmente especial era "el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo"…

- buenos días Sakura – saludo kero su guardián del sol.

- hola kero ¿cómo estás? –

- yo muy bien y tú? –

- Estoy bien, sabes hoy es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo –

- en serio, felicítala de mí parte –

- perfecto kero –

Sakura bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su padre preparando el desayuno y a su hermano sentado en la mesa…

- buenos días – saludó Sakura con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa.

- hola hija como despertaste? – preguntó su padre Fujitaka.

- bien papá, Gracias –

- buenos días mamá – dijo Sakura mirando la foto de su difunta madre.

-al fin despiertas monstruo – le dijo su hermano Touya.

-que no soy monstruo – dijo Sakura con los puños cerrados.

- ya tranquilos y coman – dijo Fujitaka.

Sakura y su familia rezaron para dar gracias a Dios por la comida, y desayunaron…

- adiós papá, adiós hermano – se despidió Sakura.

Sakura fue camino a la escuela en sus patines (como es de costumbre), y llegó temprano, en el salón solo se encontraban sus 4 mejores amigos Shaoran su gran y fiel amigo que siempre está a su lado, Eriol su nuevo amigo quien la trataba fraternalmente como una hija (ya que él es la 

reencarnación del mago Clow), Meiling la prima de Shaoran pero aún así gran amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo su mejor amiga en todo el mundo quien hoy estaba de cumpleaños…

Sakura entró al salón y se dirigió directo a Tomoyo aprisionándola en un gran abrazo…

- Tomoyo, feliz cumpleaños amiga – dijo Sakura separándose un poco de ella.

- gracias Sakura eres una gran amiga para mí –

- no se pongan tan cursis, por favor – dijo Meiling con esa cara de "por favor".

- por cierto Tomoyo, Kero te manda sus felicitaciones – dijo Sakura.

- muchas gracias de mi parte – respondió Tomoyo.

- hola Eriol, hola Shaoran como están? – saludó Sakura.

- muy bien Sakura – dijo Shaoran – yo bien gracias Sakura – respondió Eriol.

- bueno, que bien que cumples años Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran.

- sí, gracias Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose, (tranquilos ese sonrojo es normal de Tomoyo no me malinterpreten, recuerden que Shaoran es solo para Sakura).

Luego de un rato de plática entre los 5 amigos, llegaron los alumnos y el profesor…

En medio de la clase…

- Eriol, Shaoran – les susurró Sakura –

- que pasa Sakura –

- en el descanso tengo que hablar con ustedes –

- claro Sakura –

Luego en el descanso… Sakura se reunió con Shaoran y Eriol, habían evitado a Tomoyo era algo que solo ellos debían escuchar…

- oigan estoy planeando, reunirnos en casa de Tomoyo para celebrar su cumpleaños ya planeé todo con la madre de Tomoyo y Meiling me ayudará a prepararlo todo… así que necesito un favor de parte de ustedes…

- claro Sakura dinos –

- Eriol necesito que al salir de clases te lleves a Tomoyo y la distraigas –

- sabes yo tenía planeado eso, quería hablar con ella un momento después de clases – respondió el oji-azul.

Shaoran solo miró a Eriol con una cara de "te delataste"… (Pobre lo estoy haciendo sufrir).

- bueno, que bien Eriol – dijo Sakura (gotita).

- Shaoran necesito que nos ayudes a mí y a Meiling a preparar las cosas, puedes – preguntó Sakura algo apenada.

- claro Sakura, estoy contigo –

- gracias chicos son geniales – sonrió Sakura.

- de nada Sakura –

En ese momento llega Tomoyo…

- ajá – los asustó Tomoyo.

Todos quedaron helados y paralizados…

- que hacían aquí ustedes – los regaña Tomoyo – estuve buscándolos todo el descanso –

- nada solo hablábamos – mintió Sakura.

Tomoyo fulminaba con la mirada a Shaoran para hacerlo confesar, este sólo se puso morado de los nervios…

- eh, creo que debo irme un momento – dijo Shaoran saliendo de ahí.

- no huyas Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo, pero Shaoran ya se había alejado.

La campana de regreso a clases sonó así que todos volvieron a clases… en medio de clases Tomoyo intentaba mirar a Shaoran a los ojos, pero este esquivaba su mirada amatista (aún así sentía a Tomoyo mirarlo).

Sakura y Eriol veían esto desde sus asientos y una gotita les apareció…

- ay Eriol, pobre Shaoran – dijo Sakura.

- Tomoyo si que tiene una mirada peligrosa – dijo Eriol.

Ambos suspiraron y siguieron viendo su clase…

**Salida de la Primaria Tomoeda 3:00 PM.**

- Tomoyo debo hablar contigo – dijo Eriol muy nervioso (tan nervioso como nunca se le ha visto).

- claro Eriol que pasa? – preguntó inocente Tomoyo.

- bueno ven, acompáñame Tomoyo – dijo Eriol llevándola de la mano…

- perfecto… Shaoran, Meiling, vámonos – dijo Sakura, los antes mencionados Shaoran y Meiling la siguieron…

Mientras volvamos con los tortolitos Eriol y Tomoyo (jaja).

- Eriol a donde me llevas – dijo Tomoyo sonrojada, quien veía a Eriol con una cara muy persuasiva pero a la vez enamoradiza, los que hacía que Eriol se pusiera más nervioso.

- solo espera ya verás a donde te llevo (_Sakura por favor, no falles) –_ dijo Eriol.

(Atentos las palabras en "_cursiva así" _significa pensamiento o hablando por teléfono).

Tomoyo y Eriol siguieron y llegaron hasta un hermoso claro (parecido a donde la carta espejo llevo a Shaoran en el capítulo 7 recuerden), era simplemente hermoso hojas de cerezo caían suavemente sobre el hermoso pasto… a Tomoyo le pareció perfecto esto, porque sabía lo que Eriol haría (cálmense Eriol no le pedirá matrimonio todavía)…

Eriol y Tomoyo se sentaron juntos uno frente al otro…

- Tomoyo – dijo Eriol con cara sonrojada.

- sí Eriol – respondió Tomoyo con su cara soñadora.

- pues – dijo con dificultad el oji-azul – debo confesarte algo… (Les dije que se calmaran lectores).

- claro dime lo que quieras lindo – respondió Tomoyo, cuando Eriol escuchó que ella lo llamó lindo se puso ahora pálido (Tantos nervios parecían que le fuera a dar un ataque).

- pues, debo decirte que tú pues – las palabras se entrecortaban – que tú eres… más que una amiga para mí – soltó al fin Eriol.

Tomoyo ante esto quedo totalmente sonrojada, era perfecto para ella…

- en serio te gusto Eriol? – preguntó Tomoyo.

- sí, Tomoyo me gustas mucho – dijo Eriol quien estaba a punto de llegar al límite de nervios.

- Eriol – suspiró Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo yo…yo quiero darte esto – dijo Eriol sacando una hermosa rosa color rojo – eres muy especial para mí Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tomó la rosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, e inmediatamente se lanzó en un abrazo contra Eriol.

Eriol solo disfrutaba tener ese cálido cuerpo en sus brazos tan suave, tan hermoso… el estaba totalmente feliz…

- Eriol, sabes… tu también me gustas – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo pícaramente mientras bajaba su cabeza sonrojada.

- en serio – dijo Eriol totalmente atónito no imaginaba que Tomoyo se había sentido atraída por él.

- sí, eres tan lindo, tan misterioso y me gusta esa forma tuya de mirarme, no puedo ocultarlo más – confesó Tomoyo.

- gracias por decírmelo – dijo Eriol sinceramente.

Tomoyo suavemente se acercó a Eriol, y este al ver como se acercaba sólo se quedó inmóvil… (Que mas podía hacer él estaba a merced de Tomoyo)…

Eriol intentó decir algo pero sin darse cuenta ya Tomoyo había puesto sus labios sobre los de él, sonrojando hasta el límite al joven hechicero.

Eriol solo disfrutaba ese cálido beso, los sentimientos, la calidez, en ese beso se encontraba todo… Eriol deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto nunca acabara…

Luego de un instante Tomoyo despegó sus labios…

Hubo un momento de silencio ninguno se dirigía palabra, solo se miraban fijamente, ambos muy sonrojados...

Luego de un rato Eriol miró su reloj para darse cuenta que ya eran las 5:30 entonces recordó lo de Sakura…

- Tomoyo, creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa – dijo Eriol levantándose.

- eh, si claro Lindo – dijo Tomoyo.

- _(Sakura espero tengas todo listo) – _pensó Eriol.

Mientras en la mansión Daidouji…

- todo quedó perfecto no creen? – preguntó Sakura a Shaoran, Meiling y Kero…

- sí, Sakura quedó genial – dijo Kero sonriente.

- las 5: 50, Eriol y Tomoyo llegarán en cualquier momento – dijo alarmado Shaoran.

- niños no quieren una taza de té? – preguntó Sonomi a los 3 chicos.

- claro señora Daidouji, gracias – dijeron a coro los 3.

- por cierto Sakura, como hiciste para distraer a Tomoyo? – preguntó Sonomi.

- un amigo nuestro se encargó de eso –

- que bien, eres astuta igual que tu madre, Nadeshiko siempre fue así –

Eriol y Tomoyo iban caminando tenían mucho rato, ya que del lugar donde estaban estaba algo lejos de la casa de Tomoyo… luego de un rato más llegaron a la casa…

- bueno aquí estamos – dijo Eriol.

- sí, Eriol gracias por todo – dijo Tomoyo.

- de nada Tomoyo –

Cuando Tomoyo entró a su casa (junto con Eriol) fue su sorpresa encontrar a Shaoran y Meiling sentados…

- Shaoran, Meiling que hacen aquí – preguntó desconcertada Tomoyo.

- pues, vinimos para algo especial – dijo Shaoran –

- algo especial? – preguntó Tomoyo.

De la nada apareció Sakura con un pastel…

- feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo – dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo con la cara llena de lágrimas sonreía…

- gra… gracias… - fue lo que dijo Tomoyo, dejando caer un mar de emociones hechas lágrimas.

Sakura dejó el pastel en la mesa y Tomoyo fue a cambiarse rápidamente…

Luego todos le cantaron a Tomoyo…

- Tomoyo ahora debes pedir un deseo – dijo Shaoran.

- ummm… - Tomoyo quedó pensativa, luego de un rato sopló las velas… todos comieron del hermoso pastel que Sakura y Meiling prepararon mientras Shaoran hizo las decoraciones…

- Sakura gracias eres mi mejor amiga – dijo Tomoyo quien estaba sentada al lado de Sakura.

- de nada Tomoyo sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado… -

Mientras Shaoran y Eriol, hablaban en otro lado…

- oye Hiragizawa que hiciste con Tomoyo tanto tiempo – preguntó de golpe Shaoran.

Ante esto Eriol se puso de nuevo nervioso – pues, la verdad le confesé a Tomoyo que me gusta –

- de verdad – dijo en voz baja Shaoran.

- sí –

- y que te respondió galán – preguntó burlón Shaoran.

- pues me dijo que ella también correspondía a mis sentimientos –

- guau, no perdiste tu tiempo verdad Eriol –

- jaja muy gracioso Li –

Mientras las chicas, hablaban curiosamente.

- oye Sakura, Eriol me confesó que yo le gustaba – dijo Tomoyo sonrojada.

- en serio –

- sí, y me regaló una rosa muy hermosa –

- vaya, increíble –

- le dije que él también me gustaba – dijo Tomoyo.

- él te gusta – pregunto en shock Sakura.

- sí, él es muy lindo – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo coquetamente.

Luego de un rato de hablar pusieron algo de música para bailar…

- música que bien – dijo alegre Tomoyo.

- anda y ve a bailar con tu chica galán – le dijo Li a Eriol.

Tomoyo muy alegre bailaba con Eriol…

Mientras Sakura…

- Shaoran bailemos un rato – dijo Sakura.

- que, yo… - Shaoran no terminó de hablar cuando Sakura lo jaló hasta ella y comenzaron a bailar…

Meiling solo veía sonriente a las dos hermosas parejas…

- (_ay Tomoyo estabas en lo cierto cuando dijiste que Shaoran y Sakura eran el uno para el otro) – _pensó Meiling.

Tomoyo disfrutaba completamente bailar con el dueño de su corazón, el joven que la hacía soñar y volar por las nubes, la persona que la sacaba de sí misma, el chico que la hacía estremecer (sí lo sé me puse algo cursi disculpen)…

Luego de un rato…

- oye Sakura cambiamos – dijo Tomoyo.

- claro Tomoyo –

En ese momento se cambiaron de pareja, para quedar Sakura con Eriol y Tomoyo con Shaoran… (Ni sé cómo llegaron a cambiarse de parejas)…

Eriol y Shaoran se miraron…

Eriol miro a Shaoran con una mirada de "¿qué está pasando?"…

Shaoran le respondió con una mirada de "no lo sé"… Las chicas estaban jugando con ellos (pobres chicos)…

Shaoran bailaba con Tomoyo…

- oye Tomoyo te ves hermosa hoy – dijo Shaoran examinando a Tomoyo.

- gracias Shaoran tú te ves muy apuesto también – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole coquetamente como es costumbre de ella (igualito sonríe mi hermanita Tomoyo)…

- gracias – dijo sonrojado Shaoran… y Sakura que veía esto celó a Shaoran ligeramente y Eriol lo notó… (Sakura perdóname por esto).

- celosa Sakura? – dijo Eriol mientras bailaba con Sakura.

- ah?… no Eriol por qué lo dices? – dijo Sakura fingiendo inocencia.

- Sakura no hay nada de malo en sentirse un poco celoso, eso indica que de verdad quieres a esa persona –

Sakura solo se sintió algo apenada…

- no importa Sakura, en este momento yo también estoy un poco celoso por Tomoyo, es normal… - le sonrió el inglés a Sakura quien ante estas palabras se tranquilizó.

Luego de un rato todos se sentaron a descansar un poco…

- bailas bien Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo mientras entró un momento a su habitación.

Ante esto Sakura solo se sonrojó… y Shaoran la veía, él solo le sonrió para que estuviera tranquila…

- oye Eriol, Tomoyo está algo "animada" no crees? – preguntó Shaoran.

- sólo está feliz, es su cumpleaños, coquetear así es normal de ella – dijo Eriol serenamente.

- coquetear? _(por qué a mí? TwT) – _dijo Shaoran.

- creó que iré a bailar un poco con Meiling – dijo Shaoran levantándose.

- oye Meiling, quieres bailar – dijo alegremente Shaoran.

- claro Shaoran – dijo levantándose Meiling.

Meiling disfrutaba mucho bailar con su primo… un rato después pusieron una música lenta…

- me gusta esta música Shaoran – dijo Meiling, quien empezó a bailar abrazada con Shaoran.

- Shaoran – dijo Meiling.

- que pasa Meiling – preguntó dulcemente Shaoran.

- te quiero Shaoran, y mucho –

- yo también Meiling, yo también –

- Eriol no se ven tiernos? – pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

- sí verdad jaja –

- se ven hermosos – dijo Tomoyo grabándolo todo.

- Tomoyo me asustaste no te vi – dijo Sakura.

- esta escena es tan romántica – dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos .

Eriol y Sakura (gotita).

Ya se había hecho tarde así que todos se despidieron de Tomoyo y se fueron a sus casas…

**Residencia Li 9:15 PM.**

- Shaoran tengo algo importante que decirte… - habló Meiling.

- claro Meiling dime –

- yo…yo… regresaré mañana a Hong Kong – dijo triste Meiling.

- qué? Por qué Meiling? – preguntó Shaoran.

- la verdadera razón por la cual vine a Japón fue para librarte del compromiso, sabía que debía darte tu libertad y al ver a Sakura me decidí por completo… Shaoran eres libre de nuestro compromiso – dijo Meiling.

- estás segura Meiling? –

- sí primo estoy segura, me iré mañana en la mañana –

- te acompañaré al aeropuerto – dijo decidido Shaoran.

- pero la escuela… -

- tú eres más importante que la escuela Meiling – dijo Shaoran causando que Meiling se sonrojara.

- bien. Gracias –

**En casa Kinomoto… 6:30 AM.**

Sakura despierta temprano por alguna extraña razón… intrínsecamente algo le decía que hoy era un día importante que algo pasaría pero no sabía que era…

- Sakura, te levantaste temprano – dijo Kero quien estaba viendo las cartas que ella había capturado.

- hola Kero-chan cómo estás? –

- yo bien viendo tus cartas tienes a: viento, vuelo, rayo, árbol, sueño, espejo, tierra y oscuridad.

- sí – decía Sakura cambiándose.

- adiós Kero –

-adiós Sakurita –

Sakura desayunó y partió al colegio…

**Primaria Tomoeda 7:30 AM.**

- konichiwa chicos –

- hola Sakura – dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo.

- Shaoran no ha llegado? –

- no lo he visto y tu Eriol – dijo la amatista "Tomoyo".

- tampoco he visto a Li, que raro el siempre llega temprano –

El profesor llegó y pasó lista… cuando iba por la L…

- Li? – dijo el profesor.

- Li Shaoran – llamó de nuevo.

- alguien sabe por qué Li no vino hoy? – preguntó el profesor.

- Eriol, Tomoyo, estoy preocupada… no sé por qué no vino, él nunca falta – dijo Sakura.

- sí, es extraño –

Luego de ver clases la Card Captor, salió rumbo a su casa… aún extrañada de que su mejor amigo quien era el chico que ocupaba siempre sus pensamientos, no fue hoy a clases…

**Habitación de Sakura 3:45 PM.**

- hola Kero ya llegué – dijo Sakura cambiándose su uniforme.

- hola Sakura, como te fue – preguntó Kero.

- bien Kero, me siento algo cansada –

- acuéstate un rato, y descansa –

Sakura se acostó y Kero se acurrucó en ella de pronto Sakura cierra los ojos y tiene un sueño…

**Sueño de Sakura.**

Sakura se veía en el parque pingüino ella estaba sentada en un banco y a lo lejos podía ver a Shaoran, estaba muy triste y caminaba como si ya no le diera importancia a nada, de pronto el día comenzó a atardecer… y Sakura intentó alcanzar a Shaoran…

- Shaoran, puedes oírme, Shaoran – llamaba Sakura.

Sakura logró alcanzar a Shaoran pero cuando este se volteó, Sakura vio en su cara algo que definitivamente no era de su agrado veía a un Shaoran destrozado, triste y dolido… sus ojos estaban vacíos como si su alma se hubiera partido en dos… de pronto despertó…

**Fin del Sueño.**

- Shaoran – exclamó Sakura mientras se sentó en la cama sobresaltada.

- Sakura, que pasa? – preguntó Kero.

- ¡Shaoran! él no fue hoy a la escuela, y acabo de verlo en mi sueño Kero –

- tal vez ese sueño sea una predicción Sakura –

- debo ir al parque pingüino adiós Kero –

**Parque Pingüino 4:45 PM.**

Sakura llegó al parque buscando desesperadamente a Shaoran…

- Shaoran donde estas – se preguntó a sí misma.

Cuando de pronto encontró al joven sentado en un rincón…

- Shaoran aquí estas – dijo Sakura acercándose.

- hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran sin ánimo alguno.

- te sientes bien? Te noto triste – dijo preocupada Sakura.

- no…no estoy bien Meiling… ella se fue hoy de regreso a Hong Kong –

- no puede ser, por qué? –

- dijo que la razón de su venida ya había terminado así que regresó a casa – dijo Shaoran y se estaban humedeciendo sus ojos.

- Shaoran – exclamó Sakura abrazándolo.

Shaoran apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y lloró… todo el dolor que sentía…lo descargó en ese amargo llanto… Sakura podía sentir sus sollozos que le destrozaban a ella el corazón…

- tranquilo Shaoran, aquí estoy, contigo Shaoran, no te dejaré – dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

**Flash Back**

**Aeropuerto de Tomoeda 7:00 AM.**

- bueno Shaoran creó que llegó el momento de despedirnos – dijo Meiling abrazando a Shaoran.

- sí, adiós Meiling te extrañaré mucho – dijo Shaoran cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- igualmente Shaoran, nos volveremos a ver – dijo triste Meiling – despídeme de los otros.

- sí Meiling lo haré –

Shaoran solo se quedó parado viendo, el avión de Meiling irse, él se había encariñado mucho con Meiling en estos días y su partida era algo que le dolía a Shaoran en lo más profundo de su alma… pero extrañamente Shaoran no derramó una sola lágrima…

- señor Li, está bien? – dijo Wei el mayordomo y amigo de Shaoran.

- no Wei, no lo estoy – dijo Shaoran cabizbaja, dándose media vuelta.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de un instante Shaoran dejó de llorar, aún seguía recostado sobre Sakura, él estaba acurrucado en ella y ella lo acariciaba como a un niño pequeño…

- te sientes mejor? – preguntó Sakura sonriendo de tener a Shaoran así se veía muy tierno verlos a los dos de esa forma.

- sí, gracias Sakura – dijo Shaoran apenas audible para Sakura.

Shaoran y Sakura se levantaron y se fueron, dejando el parque pingüino solo…

**Casa Kinomoto 6:50 PM.**

El sol se ocultaba y Sakura llevó a Shaoran a su casa para estar un rato más con él…

- aquí tienes Shaoran – dijo la Card Captor sirviéndole una taza de té caliente.

- gracias, Sakura – dijo Shaoran quien bebía pequeños sorbos mientras mantenía la mirada en la nada.

- sé cómo te sientes Shaoran, ese sentimiento de dolor – dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado.

- sí gracias por entenderme Sakura – dijo Shaoran de nuevo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura.

Estaban en un pequeño sillón, Shaoran ya había descargado todas sus lágrimas pero aún el sentimiento de dolor persistía…

Pasaron varios minutos y el sueño venció a Shaoran estaba muy cansado de tanto llorar…

De pronto llegaron Touya y Fujitaka…

- hola hija – saludó el padre de Sakura "Fujitaka".

- hola papá dijo Sakura aún acariciando el cabello de Shaoran –

- el joven Li, se ve algo pálido, está bien él? – preguntó preocupado Fujitaka.

- no – dijo suspirando Sakura – su prima regresó a Hong Kong esta mañana y eso le afectó mucho –

- que suerte que cuenta contigo hija –

- gracias papá -

- hola monstruo – saludó Touya.

- hola hermano – respondió Sakura quien extrañamente no le reclamó a su hermano por decirle monstruo…

- que hace el mocoso aquí de nuevo? –

- está muy triste, muy dolido hermano, por favor déjalo en paz… él perdió a alguien especial – dijo Sakura con una lágrima amenazando caer.

- sí, discúlpame – dijo Touya subiendo a su habitación.

- madre, te extraño tanto – suspiro Sakura abrazando aún mas fuerte a Shaoran.

Bien aquí termina este sentimental capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo Shaoran se repone de su tristeza… Tomoyo espero este capítulo te guste yo sé cómo te gustan las cosas sentimentales… hasta el próximo capítulo.

Att: Shaoran Sasuke Li Uchiha…


	10. Una cita problemática

Declaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, solo escribo con el fin de entretenimiento no para algún beneficio… pertenecen a CLAMP…

Bueno como están mis amigos lectores, pues en el capítulo anterior Syaoran cayó en un mar de tristezas debido a la partida de Meiling, aunque no lo parezca él se encariñó mucho con ella, bueno ahora veremos algo que les sorprenderá…

Capítulo 10: una cita problemática.

**Casa Kinomoto 9:30 AM.**

Syaoran abrió sus ojos obligadamente por los rayos del sol, para verse aún en brazos de la niña castaña…

_- (cielos me quedé dormido en brazos de Sakura) –_ pensó el ambarino Syaoran, sonrojándose.

- joven Li, que bien que despierta – dijo Fujitaka amablemente – ayer llamé a su casa para avisar que se quedaría hoy aquí…

- gracias – respondió el ambarino algo apenado.

- veo que se siente mejor hoy – dijo Fujitaka – ayer mi hija me contó lo que pasó con su prima, es triste alejarse de la gente que uno ama (semblante serio) cuando mi esposa murió todos quedamos verdaderamente dolidos.

- sí, ya veo (triste) gracias a Sakura me siento un poco mejor – dijo sonriendo Syaoran – ella sabe comprender los sentimientos de los que la rodean.

- (Fujitaka sonríe) igual a su madre, ella también tenía esa extraña habilidad de calmar las tristezas de los demás, (suspiro) ay Nadeshiko como te extrañamos, que el señor lleva su alma en paz – dijo Fujitaka nostálgicamente.

- Amén – respondió Syaoran sonriendo al ver a Sakura.

- mi hijo está trabajando así que no se preocupe –

- qué? No por qué lo dice? –

- verá joven Li, mi hijo está un poco obsesionado con proteger a Sakura y no le gusta que los jóvenes se le acerquen, por mi parte no me preocupa eso ya que sé que Sakura sabe escoger a sus amigos –

- que bien –

De pronto Sakura despierta…

- Syaoran, estás aquí – dice Sakura.

- sí, me quedé dormido – sonríe Syaoran.

- hola hija, como despertaste –

- hola, pues bien papá –

Bueno niños, jueguen un rato mientras hago el desayuno…

- claro gracias papá, vamos Syaoran – dijo Sakura jalando a Syaoran a su cuarto.

**Cuarto de Sakura 10:05 AM.**

- Syaoran te sientes mejor? – preguntó Sakura.

- sí, gracias Sakura, ayer me sentí mejor al estar contigo –

- bien me iré a duchar ya vengo – dijo Sakura.

Sakura besó a Syaoran en la frente y se dirigió a ducharse…

- hola mocoso – saludó Kero.

- ah, eres tu muñeco de felpa –

- QUE NO SOY UN MUÑECO DE FELPA –

- cállate – dice Syaoran tapándole la boca a Kero – acaso quieres que el padre de Sakura te oiga –

- está bien lo siento pero odio que me digan muñeco de felpa – dijo kero.

-bien no te diré más así Kerberos –

- bueno y por qué ayer Sakura dijo que te había visto en un sueño, ella salió a buscarte – preguntó curioso el guardián.

- verás Kerberos, ayer mi prima Meiling regresó a Hong Kong… dijo que sus asuntos aquí terminaron – dijo Syaoran con una mirada fija en la nada.

- ya lo veo, por eso Sakura soñó eso… su predicción fue acertada –

- Syaoran, Kero – dice Sakura – regresé –

-bien Sakura – dijo el ambarino.

- bueno, debo salir un momento iré a ver a Tomoyo – dijo Kero.

- muy bien Kero, Matta ne (nos vemos) – despidió la oji-verde.

Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron hablando un buen rato…hasta que Fujitaka los llamó a comer.

- niños bajen a comer –

- ya vamos papá – dijo Sakura.

Los niños comieron junto con Fujitaka, y al terminar…

- estuvo delicioso, gracias señor Fujitaka – dijo el ambarino haciendo una leve reverencia.

- de nada joven Li –

Sakura y Syaoran volvieron a subir…

- Sakura gracias por cuidarme, eres muy amable – dijo Syaoran abrazándola inevitablemente.

- de nada mi pequeño Syaoran – dijo Sakura correspondiendo al abrazo.

Sakura despidió a Syaoran en la puerta y luego fue hasta su cuarto…

Un rato después llegó Touya…

**Sala de la Casa Kinomoto 12:30 PM.**

- ya llegué – dijo Touya.

- hola hermano, cómo estás? – preguntó Sakura bajando las escaleras.

- bien Sakura – dijo Touya sonriendo – veo que el mocoso ya se fue –

- si regresó a su casa –

- que bien, ya me estaba hartando de su presencia aquí –

- pues que lastima, lo seguiré trayendo – dijo Sakura con los puños en su cintura.

- que molestia – dijo Touya subiendo a su habitación.

- nunca cambiará – dijo Sakura…

**Siguiente día…**

**Primaria Tomoeda 7:30 AM.**

Sakura entró a su salón para encontrar a sus amigos ahí hablando Syaoran se veía mucho mejor estaba hablando tranquilamente con Tomoyo y Eriol…

- konnichiwa chicos – saludó Sakura.

- konnichiwa Sakura-chan – saludó el oji-azul Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Syaoran nos contó lo que pasó el viernes – dijo Tomoyo muy seria…

- ah que bien – dijo Sakura.

- lo bueno es que ya me recuperé – sonrió el castaño.

- me alegra –dijo Sakura sentándose al lado del ambarino.

- tengo un perfecto plan – a Tomoyo le brillaban los ojos…

_- oh no, lo veo venir voy a sufrir –_ pensó Syaoran.

- hagamos una cita invertida después de la escuela – dijo Tomoyo animada.

- cita invertida?? – preguntaron a coro los 3.

- sí, verán nos invertiremos… Eriol irá con Sakura y Syaoran conmigo – Tomoyo agarró a Syaoran por el brazo abrazándolo.

- QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?? – se quejó el ambarino…quien miraba aterrorizado como Tomoyo lo abraza, muy parecido a Meiling…

- por mí no habrá problema Li – dijo Eriol.

- pero, pero – Syaoran quiso negarse pero al ver la cara suplicante de Tomoyo…no tuvo más opción que aceptar!!

- está bien iré –

- gracias Syaoran – Tomoyo lo abrazó de nuevo!!

- qué lindo, no crees Eriol? – preguntó la castaña!

- sí, muy lindo –

**Salida de la escuela 3:00 pm**

Todos se dirigieron a sus casas… Syaoran mientras iba en camino pensaba mucho en Sakura… le molestaba tener q salir con Tomoyo-chan… por el hecho de no salir con su amada…

Tomoyo muy feliz de salir con Syaoran elegía el mejor vestido, quería lucir hermosa no solo para la cita sino también para darle celos a Eriol…el solo pensar el infarto que le daría a Syaoran por darle celos a Eriol, la hacía reír.

Eriol pensaba que ingenioso plan tendría Tomoyo por planear esta cita… no dudaba que algo tenía en mente…

Sakura, solo pensaba en Syaoran…se sentía mal por salir con Eriol aún sabiendo lo celoso que era el castaño…pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que Syaoran la querría sin importar nada…

**Entrada del centro comercial 5:00 pm**

- Syaoran – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Syaoran.

- hola Tomoyo-chan – el ambarino tenía una gotita de sudor frío en la cabeza – estás muy linda de verdad –

- gracias Syaoran-kun tú estás muy elegante también jeje -

- hola chicos – saludó la oji-verde Sakura.

- ho…hola Sakura-chan – Syaoran al ver a Sakura quedó paralizado, estaba realmente hermosa, (cuantos celos me da que Eriol esté con ella (ÒwÓ) – palabras del escritor Syaoran).

-buenas tardes, como están? – saludó cortésmente Eriol.

- hola Eriol – Tomoyo lo abrazó con fuerza – te ves muy guapo hoy…y eso me atrae mucho – tanto Tomoyo como Eriol se sonrojaron!!

- SAKURA-CHAN – dijo fuerte Tomoyo – Syaoran es solo mío por esta cita – Tomoyo agarró a Syaoran y lo jaló hasta ella abrazándolo… Eriol también respondió a esto

- entonces Sakura será solo mía también – él la abrazó por detrás – es justo no Tomoyo??

- claro Eriol… vámonos Syaoran – Tomoyo aún abrazada a Syaoran empezó a caminar!

-Tomoyo si que se toma en serio esta cita… - dijo Sakura – no crees Eriol?

- si eso veo…hasta da miedo…pobre Syaoran – (ooU)

Sakura y Eriol observaban a Syaoran con esta cara _(TwT por que a mí)… _ ambos siguieron viendo a Syaoran con una gotita en la cabeza…

- tienes un cruel destino Eriol – dijo Sakura (ooU).

- si ya veo (TwT) -

Eriol y Sakura caminaban tranquilos por todo el centro comercial…de ves en cuando deteniéndose para ver algunas cosas que le atraían a Sakura…en una oportunidad…

- vaya, que pendientes más hermosos – dijo Sakura quien al parecer se enamoró de esos pendientes!!

- te gustan Sakura?? - preguntó Eriol observando la vitrina.

- me fascinan Eriol –

- entonces espérame aquí – Eriol entró a la tienda, Sakura estaba desconcertada… segundos después Eriol salió con los pendientes en una caja de regalo!!

- aquí tienes Sakura… son un regalo – Eriol sonrió al ver que hizo feliz a Sakura!!

- gracias Eriol son fantásticos, te adoro – Sakura lo abrazó y segundos después volvieron a seguir caminando!!

**Hong Kong, Mansión Li 5:30 pm**

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, y una joven peli-negra estaba asomada a la ventana… observando la lluvia caer, se notaba algo triste…pero tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro…

- mi querido Syaoran – suspiró la niña – espero estés bien –

La peli-negra sostenía con fuerza, una foto donde se observaba claramente a ella y a un niño castaño con ojos ambarinos jugar…en esa foto ella tendría unos 4 años de edad…siempre la miraba cuando estaba triste…

…creo que mejor escribiré una carta a Syaoran, tal vez eso lo alegré a él y a mí – la joven tomó papel y tinta… y comenzó a escribir!!

**Centro Comercial de Tomoeda, zona este 5:39 pm.**

Tomoyo y Syaoran paseaban…pero Tomoyo mirando vestidos por todos lados… vestidos rojos por aquí y azules por allá…aún así ella decidió que los que confeccionaba eran más hermosos… Syaoran por otro lado solo era arrastrado por Tomoyo…

- veo que te gustan los vestidos no Tomoyo?? –

- por supuesto Syaoran – Tomoyo sacó su cámara y empezó a filmar a Syaoran – y piensas en Sakura??

- en Sakura?? (el ambarino se sonrojó) por qué pensaría es Sakura?? –

- pues… es la chica que te gusta no?? (Tomoyo tomaba los mejores ángulos de Syaoran apareciendo aquí y allá con su cámara… - eh…que haces Tomoyo-chan?? (Syaoran tenía una gotita en la cabeza al ver a Tomoyo apareciendo aquí y allá).

- solo grabo los momentos que piensas en Sakura en mi cámara de video (mirada soñadora) – Tomoyo tenía estrellitas en los ojos – te ves tan lindo!!

- Tomoyo-chan… (Syaoran cayó al suelo TwT)…

De pronto Syaoran sintió una extraña sensación…era un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo…

- Syaoran-kun?? Estás bien?? – preguntó Tomoyo que estaba preocupada…

-sí, estoy bien Tomoyo-chan –

- dios mío (Tomoyo estaba atónita), que vestido más hermoso – ella arrastró a Syaoran hacia una tienda… pero mientras más avanzaron desapareció la gente…y las tiendas estaban solas!!

- qué extraño, no hay nadie aquí – el ambarino miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien… pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Tomoyo-chan lo jaló hacia una tienda donde vió el vestido que le gustó…

- hermoso no crees Syaoran?? – preguntó Tomoyo grabando el vestido…

- cierto…_(Sakura estaría muy hermosa en ese vestido)_… - pensó el castaño.

- oye, no te parece extraño que la tienda este sola?? No hay nadie aquí en esta área del centro comercial… - dijo Tomoyo.

- es muy extraño – dijo Syaoran…cuando de pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe…

- la puerta – dijo alarmado el ambarino… - no puedo abrirla – sin importar cuánto la forzara el castaño no abría… - ahhhhhhhhhhh (Grito de dolor) – Syaoran fue impulsado con fuerza hacia atrás…

- Syaoran (Tomoyo va hacia él) que pasó?? –

- una carta… (dijo Syaoran) no atrapó…debemos salir de aquí pronto no hay oxígeno, no te preocupes Tomoyo llamaré a Eriol y Sakura…

Syaoran sacó su celular, y llamó a Eriol…

**Centro Comercial de Tomoeda, zona Norte 6:00 pm.**

Eriol y la Card Captor estaban comiendo algo en un café…

- Eriol tu celular suena – avisó Sakura al notar un suave sonidos provenir del bolsillo de su amigo.

- gracias Sakura… (Eriol atendió la llamada tranquilamente) -

_- _diga habla Eriol Hiiragizawa_ – _decía Eriol tomando un sorbo de té.

_- Hiiragizawa soy Li, es urgente la carta encierro nos atrapó a Tomoyo y a mí en una tienda abandonada de la zona este (Syaoran se escuchaba preocupado)… se acaba el oxígeno aquí y Tomoyo está mareada… -_

- QUÉ?? Tomoyo?? – Eriol se levantó de golpe y puso la taza en la mesa… - vamos de inmediato, resistan!!

_- apresúrate, no sé cuanto más Tomoyo pueda seguir resistiendo –_

La llamada se cortó…

- Eriol-kun…estás bien?? – Sakura miraba a Eriol quien estaba muy nervioso y pálido.

- vamos sígueme te explicaré en el camino – Eriol ayudó a Sakura a levantarse.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la zona este al lugar indicado por Syaoran a Eriol, quien corría lo más que podía al pensar en las palabras de Syaoran…_"no sé cuanto más Tomoyo pueda seguir resistiendo"_… Sakura preocupada por todos siguió a Eriol….

- Tomoyo!! – exclamó Eriol viendo a través de la vitrina…a Tomoyo muy pálida sentada al lado de Syaoran…ambos muy agitados por la falta de oxígeno!!

Eriol al acercarse a la puerta fue impulsado con fuerza…dándole a entender que debía vencer a esa carta!!

- déjame pasar carta clow…. – Eriol golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, tratando de poder liberar a Tomoyo…!!

Sakura y Eriol intentaron con todas las cartas que tenían pero no pudieron hacer nada…Eriol se desesperaba el tiempo se les acababa a Tomoyo y Syaoran quienes estaban débiles y veían borroso…

- NOOOOOOO!! TOMOYOOOOOOO! – fueron los gritos de Syaoran al sentir como Tomoyo se desvanecía (teóricamente) en sus brazos…Eriol al sentir que la presencia de Tomoyo desaparecía golpeo la puerta tan fuerte que su mano sangró…

- Eriol cálmate no te hagas daño… - suplicaba Sakura.

- Sakura no lo entiendes (dijo Eriol perdiendo el control)… sin ella no puedo Sakura… sin Tomoyo no tiene sentido vivir…sin ella, sin mi princesa adorada no soy nadie…la necesito… (Sakura observaba sorprendida la confesión de Eriol)…

TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – Eriol al gritar el nombre de Tomoyo, activa el círculo mágico bajo sus pies que brillaba fuertemente…

- no permitiré que Tomoyo sea lastimada – Eriol se escuchaba desafiante.

Eriol con fuerza agitó su báculo contra la cerradura de la puerta, donde se encontraba la carta… una luz de energías chocaban contra Eriol quien se mantenía firme para vencer a la carta!!

- muéstrame tu verdadera forma carta clow – al decir esto la carta sale como una luz contra la pared destruyendo la puerta y dejando libre el paso de oxígeno a Tomoyo y Syaoran…

Tomoyo al ser alcanzada por el aire, respira hondamente para evitar asfixiarse, y abre los ojos de nuevo, y se encuentra en brazos de su ser amado y querido Eriol… quien la cargaba con una sonrisa en sus labios!!

- E…Eriol?? Eres tú – decía la inocente niña apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este para descansar…

- si Tomoyo soy yo – Eriol sonreía.

- estoy cansada…permíteme descansar – Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se cubría en los brazos de Eriol como si ella fuera una niña de 5 años.

- Syaoran, gracias por protegerla te debo mucho – agradecía Eriol como nunca en su vida.

- de nada Hiiragizawa, ese es mi trabajo – Syaoran sonrió, intentó caminar pero sufrió mucho daño y empezó a recordar!!

**Flash Back:**

- Syaoran, no respiro – Tomoyo hablaba muy agitada.

- cálmate Eriol no tardará – Syaoran empieza a aguantar la respiración para darle más aire a Tomoyo para sobrevivir.

- tengo miedo Syaoran – Tomoyo tenía lagrimas por derramar en sus ojos.

Syaoran hacía un esfuerzo increíble por aguantar la respiración hasta que Eriol llegó, luego de eso no recuerda mas nada!

**Fin Flash Back.**

Sakura y Eriol llevaron a Syaoran ayudándolo a caminar en sus hombros… los llevaron a un banco del centro comercial, el área aún seguía sola… por lo que nadie los vio…

- estas bien Syaoran?? – la castaña preguntó preocupada.

- si Sakura, estoy bien gracias por preocuparte – el castaño suspiró.

- será mejor irnos, estamos muy cansados… llevaré a Tomoyo a su casa – dijo Eriol cargando aún a su preciosa Tomoyo.

- yo te acompañaré a tu casa Sakura – insistió Syaoran…

- está bien –

**Siguiente día…**

**Primaria Tomoeda descanso 11:30am.**

Syaoran se encontraba recostado sobre el suave pasto que había en el patio… estaba pensando mucho cuando fue interrumpido por la chica amatista…

- hola Tomoyo, que pasa? – preguntó Syaoran a la amatista.

- pues, vine a decirte algo Syaoran – Tomoyo se acostó junto a él y juntos observaban al cielo estaba brillante y azul como siempre…

- entonces dímelo Tomoyo-chan –

- bien, la verdadera razón por la cual tuve la idea de la cita invertida, fue para probar a Eriol – la amatista se sentía culpable.

- probarlo en que sentido? – el ambarino preguntó confundido.

- probar su confiaba en mí, probar si era capaz de traicionarme, por eso salí contigo… yo, quiero disculparme por usarte de esa forma – Tomoyo no quiso mirar a Syaoran a los ojos.

- no te disculpes (Tomoyo se sorprendió ante las palabras de Syaoran) sabes que yo siempre te ayudaré, aunque sean planes como estos algo siniestros jeje – río Syaoran.

- gracias Syaoran de verdad te quiero – Tomoyo lo abraza.

- de nada, y entonces luego de tanto que sufrimos por favor dime que no fue en vano el sufrimiento de ayer – Syaoran se mostraba gracioso.

- tranquilo ya me decidí – Tomoyo tenía una gotita en la cabeza – decidí ser su novia –

- me parece buena idea que tu y Eriol sean novios –

- pero debo esperar a que el se me declare – Tomoyo se mostró triste – y no sé cuando lo hará –

- no creo que tarde demasiado, además… (Syaoran se levanta) supe lo que hicieron ustedes el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando salieron de la escuela… -

Tomoyo se puso roja como un tomate…_(que vergüenza) _era lo que pensaba Tomoyo…

- ahí viene Eriol, debo ver a Sakura así que me voy – Syaoran se va del lugar…

En el momento en el que Eriol y Syaoran se cruzaron…

- este es el momento, ¡hazlo Hiiragizawa! – le susurró Syaoran.

- lo haré Li, lo haré – respondió Eriol…

Ambos siguieron, cada quien su camino… mientras Eriol se dirigió hacia Tomoyo!!

_- (ella tan hermosa que es, no estoy seguro de declararme ante ella)_ – luego de pensar esto los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Eriol.

**Flash Back:**

**Detrás de la Primaria Tomoeda 7:15am.**

- Eriol me asustas, estas muy nervioso, que es lo que querías preguntarme? – Sakura estaba preocupada.

- Sakura, yo…(Eriol estaba nervioso) quiero declararme ante Tomoyo –

(O.O) Sakura quedó en shock – pues… - Sakura titubeó.

- que crees que me responderá? –

Sakura pensó muy bien lo que iba a responder…

- debes averiguarlo por ti mismo y correr el riesgo… vamos se que todo saldrá bien – Sakura le sonrió

- Gracias Sakura-chan – Eriol la abraza.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Eriol llegó ante Tomoyo y se sentó frente a ella… ambos estaban nerviosos… era un momento de mucha tensión…

- Tomoyo…yo quería preguntarte algo – Eriol parecía firme en sus palabras…

- dime Eriol-kun –

Eriol miró a Tomoyo y se decidió sin vuelta a atrás…

Continuará…

Si lo sé corte muy dramáticamente el momento crucial…pero así hacen en los animé…y además quiero ponerle suspenso a mi fic… les tengo malas noticias…. Mi hermanita (Tomoyo) me matará al leer este capítulo, la vez pasada cuando besó a Eriol casi me mata por escribir eso TwT… ¡AUXILIO!...bueno espero publicar rápido…aunque no prometo nada gracias por leer dejen reviews…

Att: Syaoran Eriol


	11. Una confesión

Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP… solo escribo para entretenerlos…

N/A: espero y disfruten de este capítulo…

Capítulo 11: Una confesión

Tomoyo yo quería decirte…

(Suena la campana del descanso)

- Yo creo que mejor hablamos después – dicho esto Tomoyo se aleja de Eriol.

- bueno será para otra ocasión –

Eriol se levanta y se dirige de nuevo al salón de clases, al entrar miró a Tomoyo pero esta esquivaba su mirada, estaba sumamente nerviosa…

**Salón de Clases 11:45 AM.**

El profesor explicaba la clase pero Eriol y Tomoyo solo se concentraban en pensar en aquel asunto… Eriol intentaba cruzar la mirada con Tomoyo pero esta no quería mirarlo…

- Syaoran, vaya problema que tiene Eriol – expresó la Card Captor a su compañero

- cierto, parece que este asunto es algo complicado –

- eso creo _(solo espero que todo salga bien) _– pensó Sakura

…Al salir de clases…

(Suena la campana)

- Tomoyo yo… - Eriol quiso cruzar palabras con la amatista pero esta salió del salón sin darle tiempo.

- vaya que tenía prisa – dijo Syaoran.

- Tranquilo Eriol, mañana seguro podrás hablar con ella – Sakura trataba de calmar a su gran amigo.

- supongo que sí pequeña Sakura – dijo Eriol con calidez.

- Ahora caminemos – dijo Syaoran…

Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol salieron rumbo a sus casas… caminaban en silencio mientras Tomoyo en otro lugar…

- espero Eriol no se moleste por no haberlo dejado hablar, pero estaba nerviosa – Tomoyo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

De pronto se detiene…

- ¿qué es esto? Parece un broche – Tomoyo vio en el suelo lo que parecía ser un broche en forma de espada.

Tomoyo se guardó el broche en su bolsillo, y siguió su camino a casa…

…

- Adiós chicos – la castaña despedía con su mano a sus 2 amigos mientras entraba a su hogar.

Luego de dejar a la oji-verde en su casa, Syaoran y Eriol siguieron caminando… unos minutos después Eriol suspira…

- vamos Hiiragizawa, no te pongas nervioso, dudo que ella te rechace –

- no es eso lo que me preocupa, es que siento una extraña sensación, como si algo desastroso fuera a ocurrir – Eriol parecía serio.

- en ese caso estaremos alertas Hiiragizawa –

- me parece bien mi querido descendiente – decía Eriol divertido.

Ambos se despidieron en una esquina y se dirigieron a sus hogares…

**Mansión Daidouji 4:00 PM.**

Tomoyo estaba sentada en su cama, mirando el broche...

- llamaré a Sakura, la invitaré a mi casa – Tomoyo sonrió.

Tomoyo toma su celular, y marca el número de su mejor amiga…

_(Sonido de espera)…_

_- diga habla Sakura Kinomoto – _decía una voz dulce del otro lado del teléfono.

- Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás? –

_- Tomoyo, que bien que llamas, pues yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar –_

- quería pedirte un gran favor, podrías venir a mi casa para hablar sobre… (Se sonroja) Eriol –

_- claro Tomoyo iré enseguida – _dijo con un tono extrañado.

- Gracias Sakura (suspira tranquila) –

- _yo también quiero ir –_ decía Kero gritando

- Por supuesto ven Kero-chan – dijo Tomoyo

_- bien nos vemos (cuelga) –_

Sakura se preparó, y partió rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo, al llegar observó la enorme casa de Tomoyo…

_- disculpe identifíquese por favor –_habló una voz desde dentro de la casa.

- hoe? Claro soy Kinomoto Sakura – decía nerviosa.

_- muy bien puede pasar –_

- Arigatou (gracias) – Sakura entró.

Sakura observaba los enormes terrenos de la casa de Tomoyo de forma impresionada, luego de un rato llegó a la sala de la Mansión Daidouji.

- Sakura-chan – Tomoyo se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola.

- hola Tomoyo-chan –

- que bien que vienes, vamos a mi habitación para hablar – la arrastra por el brazo.

**Habitación de Tomoyo 5:00 PM.**

- buenas tardes, señoritas ¿quiere que les traiga algo? – preguntó una de las señoritas de servicio de la mansión.

- sí, tres tazas de té por favor – respondió la amatista sonriente.

- ¿tres?...bueno ya se las traigo – la señorita se fue.

- gracias por acordarte de mí Tomoyo – dijo Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura.

- de nada Kero –

Pasado unos minutos regresó la señorita con 3 tazas de té.

- gracias – dijeron ambas.

- que bien té – Kero salió de su escondite y tomó un sorbo.

- bueno Sakura te llamé para que me aconsejes, hoy me alejé un poco de él… yo estaba muy nerviosa y… - Tomoyo se sonrojó.

- tranquila Tomoyo, solo habla con él de frente así acabará todo esto –

- ¿en serio lo crees? – preguntó ilusionada Tomoyo.

- claro –

- gracias Sakura-chan –

- suerte que te gusta Hiiragizawa y no el mocoso ese – dijo Kero comiendo un trozo de pastel.

- KERO-CHAN – Sakura estaba molesta –TE HE DICHO QUE NO LE DIGAS MOCOSO A SHAORAN –

- te gusta Li verdad Sakura – preguntó Tomoyo.

- pues… (Sakura se sonroja) sí un poco – dijo apenada Sakura.

- lo sabía te gusta el mocoso – gritó kero.

- KERO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN –

Después de unos minutos de pelea entre Kero y Sakura…

- vaya pelea – exclamó Tomoyo.

- espero aprendas Kero – dijo Sakura cansada.

- está bien, como digas – dijo Kero en el suelo.

- lo grabé todo en mi cámara de video – Tomoyo sonreía perversamente.

- Tomoyo-chan (suspiraba Sakura) –

**MANSIÓN LI 6:15 PM.**

Syaoran se encontraba en su cuarto practicando con su espada…

- debo entrenar… (Respiraba agitado) y ser fuerte para vencer a las cartas clow –

- Joven Li, ha llegado algo para usted – anunció Wei.

- ¿algo para mí? ¿Qué es? –

- una carta – Wei le entrega la carta a Li.

- no puede ser es de Meiling – dice sorprendido Syaoran quien comienza a leer mientras Wei se retiraba.

_Querido Syaoran._

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, te escribo para decirte que me haces mucha falta, aquí todos estamos muy bien, yo estoy estudiando artes marciales para hacerme fuerte, () ¿cómo va la captura de las cartas?, y ¿cómo están Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol? Dale mis saludos a ellos… debo confesarte que encontré un chico que me atrae mucho, y hemos hecho muy buena amistad con él, tenías razón yo logré encontrar mi verdadero amor, me despido mi querido Syaoran nos vemos pronto._

_Con cariño Meiling Li…_

Al terminar de leer, una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Syaoran, estaba feliz de que Meiling encontrará a ese alguien especial… por lo que se decidió a responderle con otra carta… agarró tinta y papel y comenzó a escribir…

_Querida Meiling…_

…

Otro día culminaba, y la luna atravesó el cielo de la noche dando así fin al día de hoy…

**Mansión Daidouji 6:30 AM.**

El despertador sonó y Tomoyo se despertó inmediatamente, apagó el reloj despertador, y miró a su lado, estaba Sakura (quien había dormido ayer en casa de Tomoyo), y Kero acurrucado en la Card Captor… al ver esto Tomoyo solo sonrió, y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño cerró la puerta.

- HOE – dijo apresurada Sakura sobresaltándose – ya amaneció, bueno debo levantarme…Kero-chan despierta –

- (pereza), hola Sakurita – dijo Kero con mucho sueño.

- hola Kero – Sakura abraza con fuerza a su guardián.

- Sakurita que pasa – dijo Kero extrañado de cómo lo abrazaba.

- es que siento una extraña sensación, y…y…me da miedo Kero- Sakura lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

- no te preocupes Sakura todo estará bien – dijo Kero consolándola.

- gracias Kero-chan – regaló una gran sonrisa a su amigo guardián.

Tomoyo entra de nuevo a la habitación…

- Sakura ya despertaste –

- ah hola Tomoyo, si ya me desperté, voy a cambiarme para ir a la escuela – dicho esto la Card Captor entró al baño rápidamente.

- ¿Kero vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó la joven Daidouji.

- estoy muy cansado Tomoyo – kero se acurruca en sus piernas.

- no te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí si quieres Kero – dijo Tomoyo haciéndole cariño al pequeño peluche.

- gracias Tomoyo –

- Tomoyo-chan, estoy lista vámonos – dijo la voz de la castaña saliendo del baño.

- está bien vamos –

Las jóvenes niñas salieron rumbo a la escuela, Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa, pero luego de hablar ayer, se decidió a terminar este asunto de una buena vez.

- Sakura… usaré este broche hoy – Tomoyo saca el broche de espada.

- es muy bonito ¿dónde lo compraste? –

- me lo conseguí ayer cuando regresaba de la escuela –

- bueno será buena idea, úsalo Tomoyo-chan –

**Primaria Tomoeda 8:00 PM.**

- ¡Konnichiwa! – dice Sakura entrando al salón.

- muy buenos días Sakura – dijo amablemente Eriol.

- hola Sakura – sonrió Syaoran muy feliz.

Sakura solo se dedicó a regalarle una sonrisa a Syaoran.

- hola a todos – dijo Tomoyo un poco sonrojada al ver al peli-azul cerca.

- hola – saludaron todos.

Eriol y Tomoyo cruzaron miradas, sabían que debían hablar y en el descanso sería la hora perfecta.

- buenos días alumnos – saludó el profesor – espero estén preparados para la clase de hoy –

En tiempo transcurría, y parecía interminable… Eriol observaba fuera de la ventana, el viento soplaba y el reloj pareció nunca avanzar.

_(Ring Ring)._

Eriol se sobresaltó, ni siquiera notó como la hora había llegado.

- creo que estoy algo cansado, no he notado la campana del descanso – dijo para sí mismo el hechicero.

- Eriol-kun – dijo con voz baja Tomoyo – ¿nos vamos?

- si vámonos Tomoyo –

Eriol cediendo la puerta a Tomoyo como un caballero se retiró del salón…

- solo deseo, que todo salga bien – decía Sakura con la mirada preocupada.

- todo saldrá bien no te preocupes Sakura – Li trató de calmarla.

- gracias –

…

Tomoyo y Eriol se sentaron en el pasto verde… Eriol suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

- Tomoyo – dijo Eriol.

- dime Eriol – Tomoyo tomó entre sus manos el broche, instantáneamente su pupila dejó de mostrarse (N/A: así como en los animé cuando alguien es controlado, o simplemente recuerden el capítulo de CCS q Rika fue poseída de la misma forma).

- ¿Tomoyo estás bien? – preguntó Eriol al ver los ojos de Tomoyo.

Repentinamente una larga espada apareció en manos de Tomoyo…

- no puede ser, esa espada es… una carta clow – dijo Eriol sorprendido.

- ahhhhhhhhhhh – dijo Tomoyo quien intentó rebanar a Eriol con la espada (N/A: XD exageré rebanar).

- Tomoyo ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Eriol evadiendo los ataques de la poseída Tomoyo.

- Sakura y Syaoran se alertaron (N/A: estaban viendo desde detrás de un árbol), y corrieron a ayudar a Eriol.

- Eriol ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Tomoyo? – gritó Sakura llegando.

- Tomoyo fue poseída por la carta espada – dijo Eriol.

En ese momento Tomoyo se detuvo en seco y miró directamente a Sakura, al notar su mirada maligna, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Sakura….

- Sakura ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado el castaño.

- Syaoran – Sakura lloraba – Esa no es Tomoyo, dime que no lo es –

- para nada, esa no es Tomoyo – Syaoran saca su espada – SI BUSCAS UN RIVAL ENFRENTAME A MI CARTA "THE SWORD"…-

Tomoyo miró a Syaoran, y luego de unos segundos se dirigió y comenzaron una lucha de espadas muy pareja…

- Eriol estoy preocupada por Tomoyo – decía Sakura llegando a Eriol.

- confío en que Syaoran sabrá qué hacer –

Syaoran seguían peleando, Syaoran estaba bastante lastimado…debido a que el no intentaba dañar a Tomoyo, por otro lado la carta SWORD si quería lastimarlo…

Syaoran ya no pudiendo pelear más, dejo caer su espada y abrazó a Tomoyo, Está se intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Syaoran se sujetaba con fuerza…

- Reacciona Tomoyo, por favor, no aguantaré mucho más – decía Syaoran tratando de despertarla.

Tomoyo trataba de separarse de él, pero le era imposible…

- por favor Tomoyo (le dijo suavemente), te habla tu amigo Syaoran –

Tomoyo ante esto solo se tranquilizó…

- AHORA HIIRAGIZAWA QUITALE LA ESPADA – gritó Syaoran.

Eriol avanzó velozmente y golpeó la mano de Tomoyo separándola de la carta…

- que…¿qué pasó? – preguntó Tomoyo quien estaba en brazos del ambarino Syaoran.

- estabas poseída por la carta "SWORD"… por eso me atacaste jeje – río Syaoran.

Tomoyo notó las múltiples cortadas y heridas en el brazo de Syaoran…

- Sy…syaoran te corte... (Decía Tomoyo casi llorando) perdóname (Tomoyo rompió en llanto en el hombro de Syaoran).

- no te preocupes Tomoyo no fue culpa tuya – dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

- Regresa a tu forma original CARTA CLOW –dicho esto con su báculo la carta se transformó y llegó a manos de Eriol.

- Tomoyo estás bien – preguntó el oji-azul, acariciándola.

- Eriol-kun (se abrazó a él)… -

- no te preocupes, ya estoy contigo, no debes llorar – Eriol la abrazaba de forma consentida.

Sakura y Syaoran se retiraron, para dejar a Eriol y a Tomoyo solos…

- Tomoyo – Eriol parecía nervioso – quiero decirte algo.

- claro Eriol-kun dime – Tomoyo sonrió

- quiero…quiero…que tu seas mi novia – dicho esto ambos quedaron paralizados… (N/A: saben ahora que mi nombre es Eriol me cuesta mas escribir estas escenas TwT, mas que todo porque mi hermanita Tomoyo me matará)

- Eriol-kun… - Tomoyo se sonrojó como nunca en su vida.

- eres preciosa, hermosa, eres bella Tomoyo, de que otra forma te lo digo – Eriol se reía de sus palabras.

- (una lagrima y una sonrisa se postraban en la cara de la amatista) Eriol-kunnnnn!! – Tomoyo lo abrazó de forma muy fuerte – con muchísimo gusto seremos novios.

- Tomoyo-chan – dicho esto Eriol cayó inconsciente en brazos de Tomoyo.

- pobrecito debes de estar muy cansado mi consentido Eri-kun – Tomoyo lo rodeo con sus brazos muy tiernamente.

…

**7:00 PM.**

Eriol sentía como unas dulces manos acariciaban tiernamente su mejilla, pero su inconsciencia no le permitía reconocer la persona que lo acariciaba, por lo cual decidió despertarse… lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró la hermosa mirada de Tomoyo…

- ya despertaste mi Eri-kun – dijo Tomoyo riendo de forma linda.

- Tomoyo-chan, que pasó? No recuerdo nada – Eriol intentó levantarse pero Tomoyo lo recostó de nuevo.

- te desmayaste después de sellar la carta Eri-kun – Tomoyo seguía haciéndola cariño.

- supongo que no dormir ayer no ayudó – Eriol se recuesta.

- y porqué no dormiste dime – Tomoyo parecía preocupada.

- es que estuve arreglando cierto asunto Tomoyo –

- a mi no me escondas nada (dijo con una risita característica de ella), soy tu novia así que me dices o me dices… -

- no tengo opción verdad Tomoyo – dijo Eriol sabiendo la respuesta.

- por supuesto que no ji, ji, ji –

-bueno ese "asunto", es pues que no pude dormir, pensando en que me dirías – Eriol se apenó un poco.

- que lindo mi pequeño Eri-kun –

De pronto entró Sakura…

- Tomoyo-chan, ¿Eriol despertó? – preguntaba.

- ya estoy despierto Sakura – Eriol sonrió afablemente.

- me alegra Eriol – Sakura se sentó y puso las galletas que había preparado en la mesa.

- que bien Galletas – dijo Kero saliendo del bolso de Tomoyo, iba a comer de ellas pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- _El día esperado pronto llegará, y debemos estar listos para cuando eso pase, después de todo comenzaremos una aventura más peligrosa aún, y creo que tarde o temprano lo que yo temo ocurrirá, es un hecho inevitable – _pensó Eriol.

Aquí culmina todo el capítulo… disculpen por no subir nada desde hace tiempo pero es que demasiados deberes no me dejaban escribir, bueno disfruten…gracias

Att: Eriol Hiiragizawa


End file.
